Sweet Dreams
by Luckylyn
Summary: A gift which leads to revelations could also be a curse. Season 3 after Lover's Walk.
1. Chapter 1

Angel was on his way to the library when he saw Cordelia walking across the parking lot. Since it was deserted, he followed her wanting to make sure she was okay. Checking on Cordy had become a habit over the past month. He liked to think of her as his friend now.

"It's late," Angel said standing behind her.

Cordy held her hand over her heart startled, "I swear to God Angel I'm buying you a freaking bell."

"Sorry," Angel said, but he was smiling slightly. He enjoyed flustering Cordelia because it didn't happen often. She was normally unflappable.

"Sure you're sorry," Cordy said liking his smile and feeling irritated by it.

"It's late for you to be walking through the parking lot," Angel said.

"Well, I stayed awhile after cheerleading practice. I'm not up to speed yet," Cordy said and then gestured to the cheerleading outfit she wore. "You think I wear this just to look cute."

Angel wished she hadn't called attention to her outfit cause he had to stop and study her from her feet to her eyes. He couldn't help looking at her legs a little to long, then her hips, then her breasts which he was certain would fit in his hands just right, and then his eyes meet her knowing eyes. She smiled at him then because she knew that even if he loved Buffy he wasn't blind to the fact that Cordelia Chase was a hottie.

"What is it with men and cheerleaders?" Cordy asked.

Angel had no reply for that and he suddenly couldn't look her in the eye, "Isn't it too soon for yo to be straining yourself. You've only been out of the hospital a few weeks."

"I"m doing okay, Angel," C ordy promised.

"Just be careful on your way home," Angel said worrying she was pushing herself too hard.

"I will," Cordy said getting in to her car. "And Angel."

"Yes Cordy," Angel replied, bracing himself for some cutting remark.

"Thanks for worrying about me but you don't have to," Cordy said and then she drove away before he could reply.

Those were almost the same words she said to him when he visited her in the hospital.. He'd known she'd been happily surprised to see him, but she'd brushed him off. He'd spent a lot of time with her since then but she would always end up hiding behind her defenses. It was almost like she didn't trust his concern. Angel was suddenly angry and was tempted to go after her, but he was already late to meet with Buffy and the others in the library.

Being around Buffy was always difficult. They hadn't really talked since she announced they couldn't be friends and then walked away from him. Any talking they did was confined to slayer business. Angel wished he knew what it took to fix things but he had no idea what to do. What happened with Angelus could not be taken back.

Later Angel and Buffy walked through the cemetery and came upon a woman being attacked by vampires. Together Angel and Buffy fought them off. When it came to a battle they were in perfect harmony with each other but in everything else there was confusion between them. For a moment when they looked at each other they actually understood what was in the other's mind but that moment didn't last. Buffy helped the woman stand up.

"Are you alright?" Buffy asked.

"I am thanks to you," she replied and then she looked at Angel. "You are one of them but you helped me."

"Angel isn't like them," Buffy assured her.

"I won't hurt you," Angel said.

"Thank you,' the woman said holding Angel and Buffy's hands.

Angel and Buffy both felt their hands get very warm for a moment and then the moment passed.

"Would you like us to walk you home?" Buffy asked.

"Just to my car," the woman replied.

She smiled at them both before she drove away.

Angel was having the dream again. The one he dreaded and longed for. Cordy was in his bed wearing her cheerleading uniform. She kissed her way down his body until she got to his corse curls. She kissed the inside of his left thigh and then the inside of his right thigh. Then her mouth hovered over his hardness. He could feel her warm breath against his skin.

"You like to play games," Angel grunted when she licked his belly.

"I'm really good at games," Cordy said kissing her way up his chest and kissing his mouth. Then she reversed the course her head resting on his stomach. "What do you want?"

"I won't beg," Angel growled. "I'll just take what I want."

Cordy laughed when she found herself on her back with Angel on top of her.

"You won't be laughing in a minute," Angel said placing his hand underneath her skirt. He was shocked to find she wasn't wearing any panties.

"I knew I forgot something when I left my house today," Cordy said thrusting her hip towards his hand.

He removed his hand rather than give her what she wanted.

"I'm good at games too," Angel said licking and nuzzling her neck. "You're wearing too many clothes.

Angel let her up long enough to remove her top and skirt. Angel just stared at her a while.

"I think," Cordy said inching towards him on her hands and knees. "If you wanted to," Cordy continued until Angel was on his back and she was on top of him, "You could make me come just by looking at me like that."

"Tonight that's not the way you'll come," Angel said his hands kneading her bottom.

"We've got all night," Cordy said kissing her way down his chest again. "And there are plenty of ways to come."

She licked his shaft and kissed it's tip. And then she took him in her mouth. Angel fought the urge to thrust further in to the warmth of her mouth. Suddenly Cordy was on her back again with Angel on top of her, but she wasn't laughing this time.

"I thought you wanted..." Cordy said suddenly uncertain of herself.

Angel leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I want to come inside you."

And then he thrust inside her. He and Cordy stared into each other's eyes as her hips meet his thrusts.

"I love you," Cordy said as she came.

That's usually where the dream would end and then Angel would wake up full of frustration and guilt. The frustration came from the realization that it was all a dream and Cordy wasn't in his arms. The guilt came when Angel thought that out of respect for both Cordy and Buffy that the dreams were wrong.

But Angel didn't wake up and he and his dream Cordy made love again. Cordy was right about there being many ways to come, and they tried several of them.

It was 3 in the afternoon when Angel finally woke up with the familiar feeling of guilt and frustration. Neither feeling lasted very long when he turned on his side to find Cordelia naked and asleep beside him.

Angel jumped out of the bed waking Cordy up.

"Come back to bed," Cordy said smiling. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Angel pinched his skin and wasn't happy when it hurt.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked grabbing a pillow from his bed and covering himself.

Cordy stopped smiling, "What's wrong, Angel?"

"Did we..." Angel began.

"Yes," Cordy replied and then got angry. "And now you've changed your mind. I thought you wanted me as much as I wanted you."

She got out of the bed and angrily put on her cheerleading uniform.

"My soul?" Angel said. How could he have had sex no made love to Cordy and not lose his soul.

Cordy looked at him as if he were crazy, "You're soul's permanent. Have you forgotten everything?"

Angel thought it over. The dream he often had about Cordy involved him discovering his soul was permanent and then making love to her. Somehow the dream was now a reality. Cordy was on her way out of the mansion when Angel grabbed her arm.

"Let me go, Angel," Cordy said pulling away from him. "If I wasn't the one you wanted, you shouldn't have brought me home with you."

"You know I wanted you," Angel replied angrily. "It's just that this isn't right."

Cordy came to stand in front of Angel her body pressing against his, "It felt right."

Angel wanted to push her to ground right then and there and just fuck her, but he didn't. He stepped away from her.

"Let me take you home," Angel said softly.

Cordy shook her head, "I've got my car. Besides it's still daylight."

"I'll want to see you tonight," Angel said in spite of all his misgivings.

Cordy smiled her knowing smile as she walked out the door.

Angel dressed quickly and took the sewer route to the Sunnydale High Library. He was shocked to find Cordy standing in the isle where he entered.

She frowned at him, "Why are you bothering with the sewer route?"

Angle frowned in return. This wasn't the Cordy he woke up with. His Cordy would smile at him seductively instead of showering him with a bewildered frown.

"It's daylight. The sewer route's my only option," Angel replied.

Cordy walked towards him and placed a hand on his cheek, "You're cold."

"I'm a vampire," Angel replied matter of factly.

"You weren't this morning," Cordy said and suddenly her face was full of concern. "I'm sorry it didn't last."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Cordy," Angel said confused. "I've been at the mansion all day."

Cordy stepped away from Angel, "Then who was it with us all in the library this morning?"

"It wasn't me," Angel said. "Tell me what happened."

"Buffy gathered us all together this morning and announced that you were human," Cordy said. "We all went out in the courtyard together you included. You just stood there in the sunlight not burning to a crisp. Buffy said she woke up and found you sitting in her kitchen having breakfast with her mom. You even took them to breakfast. I touched your hand Angel. It was warm."

"It wasn't me," Angel repeated. "I need to speak with Giles."


	2. Chapter 2

"The Angel you saw this morning is an imposter," Angel explained to Giles and Cordelia.

"We have to find Buffy," Giles said.

"How do we know you're not the imposter?" Cordy asked.

Angel wasn't certain how to prove who he was, "I'll prove it to you, but we just need to find Buffy and the other Angel first. "

"Where do you think Buffy would take human Angel?" Cordy asked.

"I'm not really sure," Angel said. "They didn't go to the mansion."

"The beach?" Giles suggested. "She said something about enjoying the daylight."

Angel frowned, "You and Giles will have to go and get her."

Cordy gave his hand a squeeze before she and Giles left him in the library alone. Angel didn't stay there. He went to find his dream Cordy. He couldn't let the others find her first. Somehow Angel's dream had come to life, and so he figured so had Buffy's. He could imagine everyone's reaction when they realized his dream was about Cordy instead of Buffy. Angel wasn't looking forward to that conversation.

He found his dream Cordy at Cordy's house in her bedroom. He'd wrapped himself in a blanket to keep from burning in the sun. He burst into her bedroom. He didn't need an invitation. Cordy had invited him in when he'd brought her home from the hospital a few weeks ago.

His dream Cordy quickly shut her french doors and closed her curtains. Angel couldn't talk for a moment. She was naked and just standing there smiling at him.

"I was trying to figure out what I should wear for you tonight and decided I didn't need anything," Cordy said coming towards him.

"You're frowning again," Cordy observed when he didn't wrap his arms around her like she expected. "This could be so much fun if you would just let it be."

"You have to come back with me to the library," Angel said grabbing the sheet from Cordy's bed and wrapping it around her.

"Sex in the library could be fun," Cordy said placing her hands against his chest. "The rush from almost getting caught."

"Get dressed," Angel said. "We have to talk to the others."

Cordy perked up at that, "You're going to tell Buffy and the others about us? I knew you loved me."

"It's not that," Angel said.

"You don't love me," Cordy repeated and anger flashed in her eyes.

"I don't uh...I didn't mean that," Angel then back peddled. "Something's going on and the only way to fix it is if you come with me to the library."

"Okay but I don't want to stay long," Cordy said dropping the sheet to the floor. "I can think of a lot more interesting things we could do."

So could Angel which is why he did everything he could to rush Cordy in to getting dressed and out the door. Angel dreaded having to show everyone what he'd been dreaming about. Buffy would be hurt and angry. Plus Cordy most likely wouldn't be pleased about this. Angel hoped there was some way that maybe only Giles would have to know.

Angel and his Cordy came to the library to find Buffy, another Angel, the real Cordy, and Giles. He could see that they had already pieced together some of what had happened. The anger in Buffy eyes was enough to make him pause in the doorway.

"So you know he isn't real?" Angel asked gesturing to the version of himself standing by Buffy.

"How do we know you're the real Angel?" Buffy asked suddenly.

Angel turned to his Cordy and asked, "What are your parents' names?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Chase," she replied.

"What are their first names?" Angel persisted.

"I don't know," she replied looking confused.

"I don't know their names so she doesn't either," Angel said and then turned to Buffy. "Ask him about something you don't know about me."

"But how will I know if the answer is right?" Buffy asked not wanting to let go of her human Angel.

"What kind of flowers did you bring me when I was in the hospital?" Cordy asked.

Buffy's Angel replied sheepishly, "I don't know."

Cordy turned to the real Angel who said, "White tulips."

"So now we know who's real and who isn't?" Giles said. "Now we need to know the how and the why."

"There was woman we saved yesterday," Angel said. "There was something strange about her."

Buffy nodded, "She knew Angel was a vampire even though he didn't show his vamp face to her."

"She might..." Angel began.

"I'm just as real as you are," His Cordy interrupted wrapping an arm around his waist. Angel pulled out of her reach making her frown.

Angel caught the unhappy looks Buffy and Cordy threw his way.

"I dreamt you were human last night," Buffy said and then her eyes slid to the Cordy who stood behind him. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I ..." Angel began but he didn't know what to say..

"Inquiring minds want to know Angel," Cordy prompted when Angel hesitated in his answer.

"You can't control what you dream about," Angel said. "It just happens."

Angel looked Cordy straight in the eye, and she could see his embarrassment. Cordy than looked at the version of herself standing by Angel. She was wearing Angel's coat which covered her completely. Angel had been forced to make her wear the coat. She'd insisted on wearing the skimpiest clothes in Cordy's closet and Angel couldn't let her out of the house like that. He didn't want random men staring at her.

"Nice outfit," Cordy said.

"You should see what I'm really wearing," Angel's Cordy replied and starting to open the coat.

Angel stopped her and said, "You don't want to see it."

Cordy raised her eyebrow and said nothing.

"Did you have sex with her?" Buffy demanded to know.

Angel said, "I'm not really sure."

"Come on Angel," Cordy said. "Either you did or you didn't."

"I don't know when the dream became a reality," Angel admitted.

"But it's possible you slept together," Buffy said her voice wavering. Her dream Angel wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"We didn't really sleep all that much," his dream Cordy replied with a smile.

That's when Willow and Xander entered and library. They both stared at the two Angels and Cordys.

"So which one's the evil twin?" Xander asked.

Neither Cordy or Buffy were speaking to him. His version of Cordy which everyone now called Chase was the only one in the group who was willing to talk to him, but Angel didn't want to talk to her. She had a one track mind and was intent on getting him to leave the library with her so she could seduce him. All he had to do was look at her to know what she was thinking and it bothered him because he was thinking about it too.

When they all decided to give library research a rest for the night and Angel found himself trying to find a nice way to tell Chase she couldn't come home with him.

"You want me," Chase said. "So why can't we enjoy each other?"

"There will be no enjoying of each other," Cordy said grabbing Chase's arm. "You're staying with me."

"Is that what you want Angel?" Chase asked.

Angel nodded and watched them walking out the door.

Angel turned to the other version of himself and said, "Liam, you can stay at the mansion with me. Buffy I..."

"I don't want to talk about it, Angel," Buffy said walking out with Willow and Xander.

"Do I have to wear clothes to bed?" Chase whined.

"Yes," Cordy said handing her a night gown. "Put this on."

"I understand having to wear clothes when I go outside, but it's just us," Chase pouted.

"Put it on," Cordy insisted and Chase finally put on the gown.

Chase preferred nudity which Cordy assumed meant that was what Angel preferred as well. There was a knock on her window.

"I knew he'd come," Chase said running to open the french doors.

Angel walked in to the room, "I wanted to apologize."

"Yeah well you should," Cordy said. "Where's Liam?"

"He went to the mansion," Angel said and then he turned to Chase. "I need to talk to Cordy alone."

"Anything you say to her you can say to me," Chase said stubbornly.

"Just leave us alone for a minute, Chase," Angel said.

"Fine whatever," Chase said storming out of the room.

"I don't even know why you bothered coming here," Cordy said.

"You can't help what you dream about," Angel said in his defense.

"You said that already," Cordy said. " I get you couldn't control it, but I didn't think that was how you saw me Angel as some slutty brat. I thought you saw more in me."

"It's not how I see you it's just whenever I have the dream..." Angel began.

"Last night wasn't the first time you dreamed about me?" Cordy asked. She hated how hopeful her voice sounded. She was supposed to be mad at him and not intrigued because he thought of her.

"It wasn't the first time," Angel admitted and finally looked her in the eye.

She saw something she'd seen in his eyes before, but she'd always thought it was just her imagination. He wanted her. Knowing that didn't make Cordy feel better. She didn't want to be simply lusted after. She wanted a man to want her for more than sex.

"I don't know how to feel about this," Cord said. "Mostly I just want to stake you or at least kick your ass."

"She isn't how I see you," Angel said. "Not entirely any way. The dream isn't about my feelings of friendship for you."

"It's about the not so friendship feelings you have for me," Cordy said.

"Yeah," Angel said. "Chase is a reflection of that and nothing more."

Angel didn't like the way Cordy studied him. Cordy kept her emotions out of her face so Angel couldn't read her. He was certain he'd hurt her, and he didn't know how to fix it.

"Okay," she said.

"Okay?" Angel repeated.

"I won't kick your ass," Cordy said. "I'll leave that to Buffy."

"Thanks, I guess," Angel said smiling at her.

Cordy didn't want to smile back at him, but she did. Chase walked back in the room holding a quart of ice cream and three spoons, "Are you done raking him over the coals yet, Cordy."

"Almost," Cordy replied taking a spoon from Chase. "I reserve the right to torture him later."

"Stay and munch with us?" Chase asked Angel as she took a large spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

He didn't like the look in her eyes. Chase took a harmless word like munch and made it sound like something involving months on bodies and messy sheets. She smiled at him cause she knew he could read her intentions. He was thinking of her licking the ice cream off him instead of the spoon which lead to thoughts of him licking the ice cream off her breasts. Suddenly he had the crazy thought of all of them in bed together. Cordy, Chase, and him enjoying each other until sunrise. He was taken from those thoughts by Cordy snapping her fingers in his face.

"Hello Angel," she said. "Where'd you go?"

"I was just thinking," Angel said not looking her in the eye. "I'm going now."

Angel used his vampire speed to exit the room before Cordy or Chase could say anything.

"What was that?" Cordy asked Chase.

She smiled knowingly and said, "He was embarrassed by his train of thought."

"You can read his mind?' Cordy asked taking a spoonful of cookies n cream.

"No, but I know him well enough to figure him out," Chase replied. "He was thinking of both of us."

"You mean all of us in bed together," Cordy said. "He's such a guy."

"Could be fun?" Chase said.

"Of course, you think it's a great idea. You're a part of him. You like what he does," Cordy said.

"You're not a little curious?" Chase asked taking a bite of ice cream.

Cordy marveled at Chase's ability to eat ice cream like a porn star. In spite of what Angel said, Cordy still wondered if he thought of her as just some sex pot.

"I don't share," Cordy said. "Angel's hands off for me."

"Okay then he's all mine," Chase said, and she decided she preferred it that way.

"No," Cordy corrected. "He's all Buffy's"

"I think my standing here is proof that, that isn't really true," Chase said stubbornly.

And that made Cordy wonder on things she was sure she shouldn't think about.

When Angel returned to the mansion, he found it empty. He went up to his bed room and found a note on the pillow.

Angel-

Willow called. Buffy's in the emergency room. I went to be with her.

Liam

Angel quickly ran out the door and headed to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Giles was the first person he saw in the emergency room. He sat with Willow and Xander in the waiting room.

"How is she?" Angel asked.

"She's in a coma," Giles said. "The doctors have suggested that she'll wake up once the swelling in her head goes down but they are trying not to be optimistic."

"She just got thrown by this vamp and hit her head hard on a mausoleum," Willow said her voice wavering.

Angel was confused because Buffy has had injuries like those before and it never warranted a hospital stay because as a slayer she healed quickly.

"I don't understand," Angel said. "What happened?"

"We were walking home through the cemetery like always," Willow began.

"And these vamps came out of no where," Xander said. "Buffy went in to fight mode but we could tell something was wrong."

"Were the vampires stronger than normal?" Angel asked.

Willow shook her head, "Buffy was weaker."

"How did this happen?"

"We're not really sure," Giles admitted. "I suspect this is some other side effect from her dream. We haven't had the chance to speak with her yet."

"The doctor only let Mrs. Summers go in the room with her," Willow said. "They'll let us in a few minutes."

"Where's Liam?" Angel asked already knowing the answer to the question.

"We're not really sure, but I figure he must have snuck in to see Buffy," Willow said.

"He was here one minute and gone the next," Xander said.

"Are you feeling normal?" Willow asked.

"Physically I'm the same as yesterday," Angel replied.

"We're worried Buffy's dream could also have had nightmare elements that she had forgotten and are affecting her now," Giles said. "Do you remember you're dream completely?"

Angel thought it over and then remember something important he had forgotten, "Yes, I remember. I need to see, Buffy."

With that he walked out of the hospital in order to find a back door in. It took him a few minutes but he found Buffy's room. When he walked in he found Joyce Summers sitting on one side of the bed and Liam sitting on the other. Joyce jumped from her chair immediately at the sight of Angel.

"What happened?" Joyce asked them both. "Why are there two of you?"

"We're not really sure what exactly happened," Angel said. "Buffy dreamt I was human and so a human version of me appeared."

"Is she in this hospital bed because of this?" Joyce asked.

"I think so," Angel replied.

Angel didn't like how Liam was always just there never speaking unless spoken to.

Angel turned to Liam and asked, "Do you remember everything she dreamed about?"

Liam nodded, "Yes."

"So what happened?" Angel asked. He didn't like having to pull the information from Liam, but it seemed that Liam rarely spoke unless spoken to.

"She dreamt she was no longer the slayer and that I was human. She was going to go away to college and I would go with her," Liam said. "I didn't realize that Buffy didn't remember her entire dream. I would have protected her otherwise."

"People don't always remember their dreams, Liam," Angel said and turned to Joyce. "How is she?"

"She'll wake up," Joyce said stubbornly. "And then maybe she could leave here and have a normal life."

Angel didn't reply. He just looked at Buffy in the hospital bed. Her face was covered in bruises and Angel hated how fragile she looked.

"We shouldn't get our hopes up," Angel said. "At least not until we understand fully what has happened.."

"Angel," Liam began. "What has happened is that Buffy has what she wants. Accept it."

"Being in a coma isn't what she wanted," Joyce flared.

"I won't accept something I don't understand," Angel said and looked at Liam. "Take care of her."

Liam simply nodded.

"Where are you going?" Joyce asked.

"To someone who may be able to help me understand," Angel said.

He went downstairs to the waiting room first. Xander had his arm around Willow in a show of support and Willow rested a hand on Giles' shoulder. Angel suddenly felt very lonely. He needed a friend, and he quickly realized no one in the room with him would qualify as one. He couldn't really blame them; not after everything that happened after he lost his soul. He found himself thinking of Cordelia.

"What did Cordy say when you spoke to her?" Angel asked Willow.

Willow suddenly looked chagrined, "I didn't call her. I just didn't think of it."

"One of you should call her," Angel said. "She shouldn't find out by accident at school tomorrow."

It hadn't been in intentional oversight. Buffy and Cordy had never been friends. It hadn't occurred to Willow that Cordy would be concerned.

"It's really late," Willow said. "I promise I'll call her first thing. There's no point in worrying Cordy now."

Giles nodded, "At least one of us might get a good night's sleep."

Cordy wasn't asleep. She was sitting in her living room with Chase having a slumber party. Cordy had really wanted to just go to sleep, but she refused to fall asleep before Chase. She was afraid Chase might sneak out and attempt to seduce Angel. Cordy just didn't trust her out of her sight. Unfortunately Chase didn't seem capable of being tired. They sat on the couch watching A Walk In The Clouds on tv and pigging out on junk food.

"You watched this movie with Angel," Chase said suddenly having a memory. The night Angel brought Cordy home from the hospital he'd stubbornly refused to leave when she tried to dismiss him. They ended up watching A Walk In The Clouds together.

"Yeah," Cordy said. "I think he liked it, but he pretended not to."

"He liked it," Chase said. Now that she understood she was a creation of Angel's mind Chase realized she could tap into Angel's memories. "Although it might have been the company he enjoyed more than the movie."

Cordy smiled at that, "You would know."

"Yeah I would," Chase said proudly. "I know a lot of things."

"Do you have all of his memories or just the ones about me?" Cordy asked.

"Do you want me to tell you what he thinks of you?" Chase asked.

Cordy wanted to say yes but end up saying, "No thanks."

"Really?" Chase asked surprised.

"Really," Cordy confirmed. As curious as she was about Angel, Cordy wasn't sure if Chase was the best person to get accurate information from. She noticed that Chase had refused to tell her the extent of her knowledge of Angel's memories. Cordy decided she would rather learn about Angel from the source. Although she doubted that he'd tell her what she wanted to know. But she would enjoy trying to get the info out of him

"He thinks of you often," Chase said in spite of Cordy. "More than he'll ever admit. Last night wasn't the only time he dreamed of us."

"Angel thinking like a guy is not surprise," Cordy said. "We're hotties after all."

"It's not just about lust," Chase said and then she smiled. "Although that's pretty good."

"Of course it is," Cordy said rolling her eyes. "Let's not talk about him." She gestured to the television. "We've got Keanu Reeves."

So they just settled in and watched the movie. In spite of her efforts Cordy was beginning to nod off.

Chase laughed at her, "You can go to sleep Cordy. The end of the world won't happen if you just leave me on my own."

"I need caffeine," Cordy announced. "Want a soda?"

"Sure," Chase replied with her knowing smile. She knew Cordy had to sleep sometime and then she was free to go be with Angel.

Angel left the hospital to find the part of his dream he'd nearly forgotten. The clearing was just as Angel remembered it from his dream. There was a circle of torches and in the center was a large tent and a camp fire. She stood in front of the fire smiling at him serenely. She was beautiful in her white gown. A glow seemed to come from her. Angel didn't want to look at her directly, but he couldn't look away.

She walked towards him and took his hand warmly, "Hello Angel."

Angel replied softly, "Hello Jenny."


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny lead Angel to a bench in front of her fire. This was so much like Angel's dream he was overwhelmed. He was sitting with Jenny causally as if she were an old friend and he'd murdered her less than a year ago.

"You're still troubled," Jenny observed.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Angel asked her.

"I changed your curse," Jenny said. "Angelus is no longer a threat."

Then she studied him. Angel knew she was in the process of reading his mind.

"You aren't real," Angel said. "Somehow the dreams Buffy and I had came true."

"I'm as real as you are now regardless of how I was created," Jenny said.

"But you aren't Jenny," Angel replied. "I'm sorry."

"Didn't we already have a conversation about that tendency of yours to apologize?" Jenny said. "Apologies are worthless. It's what you do to make up for your mistakes that counts."

"I remember," Angel said, remembering his dream.

_In the dream, Angel came upon the clearing by accident. He was startled to find Jenny standing there waiting for him. He'd expected her to condemn him, but she just took his hand and invited him to sit with her. _

_The first words he said to her were, "I'm so sorry."_

"_I know," Jenny replied giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Do you know why you're here?"_

_Angel shook his head and Jenny began to explain, " Apologies are worthless. The only thing that counts is what you do to make up for your mistakes," she replied. "I owe you an apology and so I have a gift for you."_

"_You have nothing to apologize for," Angel said._

"_You can't keep secrets from me, Angel," Jenny said. "I know your inner heart. You haven't forgiven me for knowing about what could happen if you became perfectly happy and not warning you. Whatever guilt you feel about my death; there is anger towards me as well. A part of you feels I am just as much to blame for my death as you are."_

_It was something he'd never said to anyone. A part of him held a grudge against Jenny for not doing everything possible to prevent Angelus from reemerging. If she had warned him, the whole of last year would have been different. He wasn't proud of his anger towards Jenny. Angel constantly wished she'd been able to escape him, and he hadn't killed her. The guilt over her murder paired with his guilt because of his anger made sitting with Jenny difficult. He didn't feel he had to right to his anger._

"_Can you forgive me?" Angel said._

_Jenny smiled at him, "I already have. What you did as Angelus was done without your free will. Now with a soul you can choose between good and evil. You've chosen the light. If you'd done anything else, you would have been unworthy of forgiveness. Now you need to forgive me and yourself."_

_Angel sat silently contemplating what Jenny had to say, "I forgive you. I know you never intended to let me lose my soul. After what I've done, I have no right to hate you." _

"_But you won't forgive yourself?" Jenny said._

"_I can't afford to," Angel said._

_Jenny looked at him intently. He believed her when she said he could have no secrets from her. _

"_You're afraid of the man you'd become if you didn't hold on to your mistakes," Jenny said._

"_I need to always keep in mind what I've been capable of so that I don't repeat those mistakes," Angel explained. "The darkness is so much a part of me that choosing to do the right thing is not always easy. I need to be reminded of what I've done so that I can do the right thing."_

_Jenny nodded in understanding, "I can understand why you refuse to forget what evil you're capable of but don't forget the good in you as well."_

"_I'll try," Angel said._

_Jenny took her hands and he could feel the immense power flowing through her._

_She looked at him and said, "I'm about to give you a gift so that Angelus is never a danger again. What you do with this gift is up to you. I believe you will do great things."_

_The faint glow Angel had noticed when he first saw her began to brighten and grow spreading over him. He and Jenny sat in their bubble of light and suddenly it was over and he found himself lying in his bed. He heard Jenny's voice faintly in his mind._

"_Be happy," she said and then she was gone._

_That's when Cordy entered the dream and got into bed with him._

And now Angel once again sat in front of the fire with Jenny asking her, "In my dream you had a great deal of power?"

Jenny smiled at him and her eyes glowed suddenly, "I still have that power."

"Any ideas on how I can fix this?" Angel asked her. "Buffy's in a coma. There has to be something you could do to reverse all this."

"You made me powerful, Angel," Jenny replied. "But I am limited. In your dream, I had one purpose."

"To secure my Soul," Angel remembered.

"No," Jenny corrected. "To give you the means to find some peace. Securing your soul was a part of that."

"I need to find the woman Buffy and I saved," Angel said.

Jenny looked at Angel sadly, "I can not help with you with that."

Angel hated waking them, but he needed to talk to Cordy. It couldn't wait until the next day. He let himself in the bedroom which was empty. He walked downstairs and found both Cordy and Chase asleep in front of the television.

"Cor," He said softly brushing her hair out of her face.

Cordy woke up and slapped his hand away and then looked at the wall clock, "It's 3 in the morning."

"I needed to see you," Angel whispered.

"You woke the wrong Cordy," she said. "I'm not your dream girl."

"I'm afraid you are the right Cordy," Angel said taking her by the hand and leading her to the kitchen.

"So breaking and entering, Angel?" Cordy began.

"There was no breaking involved," Angel replied. "You left your balcony door open."

"Chase probably did that to give you easy access," Cordy said. "Let's go to the pool. It took forever to get Chase to fall asleep. I had to slip Nyquil™ in her soda. I don't know when it'll wear off."

"Nyquil™?" Angel said, laughing as he followed Cordy out the back door.

"Yeah," Cordy said. "I don't think she gets tired, and I couldn't trust her not to seduce you when I'm not paying attention."

'How about trusting me?" Angel suggested. "Nothing will happen between me and Chase. I promise you."

"Chase will be impossible about that," Cordy warned him.

Then she sat down on one of the patio chairs and invited Angel to sit on another chair next to her.

"I know she'll be difficult," Angel said.

"You want to know Chase's three favorite topics of conversation are?" Cordy asked. "Number 1 You, number 2 sex, and number 3 you & sex. Nothing else interests her."

"I don't know what to do about that," Angel said. "It's my fault she is the way she is.

"She loves you, Angel," Cordy said suddenly whispering again.

"I know," Angel said not looking at Cordy.

There were questions Cordy wanted to ask, but she sensed it wasn't the time.

"Is it some apocalypse?" She asked him.

"What?" Angel replied because he'd been lost in thought.

"You broke in my house at 3 am," Cordy pointed out. "I don't think it was just to chat with me. What's wrong?"

"Buffy's in the hospital," Angel said. "She tried to dust some vampires, but they took her down because she'd not a slayer any more."

Cordy got up from her chair and sat beside Angel, "What do the doctors say?"

"She hit her head, and there's some swelling. The doctors are hoping she'll wake up when the swelling lessens," Angel said.

"Is this some more dream hangover, like Chase and Liam?" Cordy asked.

"Yeah, Buffy didn't remember her whole dream," Angel said, suddenly seeing clearly Buffy in her hospital bed. "She didn't realize she didn't have her powers."

"Did you forget anything from your dream that we should be worried about?" Cordy asked.

Angel hesitated a moment, "I saw Jenny."

"She's alive!" Cordy exclaimed.

Angel nodded, "She is and isn't Jenny."

Cordy understood, "Like Chase is and isn't me. How is she? How is Jenny?"

"She's amazing," Angel said. "I have to tell the others about her."

"It'll be hard on Giles," Cordy worried.

"Before Buffy sent me to hell, you know we were holding Giles hostage," Angel began.

"Yeah, he doesn't talk about it though," Cordy said.

"I had Dru tap into his mind, make him think Jenny had come back," Angel said. "I think that was worse than any of the physical torture we tried on him. I hate doing that to him again."

Cordy took Angel's hand and held it, "Is she at the mansion?"

Angel shook his head, "There's a clearing in the woods that is hers. I don't think she can leave it. It's where all her power is concentrated."

"Power?" Cordy asked.

"She had the power to see into me," Angel said.

"Does she have to power to fix Buffy?" Cordy asked.

"That's beyond her," Angel said.

"Has Giles made any headway in tracking down that woman you saved the other night?" Cordy asked.

"Everything's been put on hold," Angel explained. "I doubt he'll leave the hospital anytime soon."

"I understand that, but he'd be more help to Buffy if he found the way to give her back to slayer strength," Cordy said. "Maybe I should go to the library; get back to the research."

"That might be good," Angel said. "But..."

"Do you want me there when you tell Giles about Jenny?" Cordy asked. "That's why you came to see me isn't it?"

"I needed a friend," Angel said. "You're the best I've got."

"I'm the only one you've got," Cordy said with affection. "I'll go get dressed, and we'll head over to the hospital together."


	5. Chapter 5

Chase watched from a window in the kitchen as Angel and Cordy sat by the pool and talked. She wished she had Angel's super hearing or at least the ability to read lips. She was more than a little annoyed that Angel had chosen to wake Cordy and sneak outside excluding Chase. She noticed Cordy get up from her seat and head back into the house. Chase quickly ran back in to the living and pretended to be asleep. After Cordy went upstairs to her bedroom, Chase went outside to confront Angel.

"Hello, Chase," Angel said when she came to stand in front of him. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I know," Chase said not hiding her disappointment. "You woke Cordy and then the two of you snuck out here."

"I needed to talk to her."

"About?" Chase asked sitting beside him. "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"Do you know about my dream?" Angel asked remembering that Liam knew Buffy's dream. "The entire dream."

Chase thought it over, "It's Jenny, isn't it? It's hard for you to think of her let alone actually see her."

Angel nodded, "There's more. Buffy's in the hospital because she's no longer the slayer."

"So you stopped here to take Cordy to the hospital?" Chase asked reaching to take Angel's hand. "I'll go with you."

Angel shook his head and let go of her hand, "With everything going on it would be better if you stayed here."

"You keep pushing me away," Chase said. "You need me right now especially with everything going on."

"I can't...It's not,"Angel struggled.

He was relieved when he saw Cordy emerge from the house.

Cordy joined them on the patio and Chase accused, "What did you do to me? One minute I'm awake and the next I'm unconscious."

Cordy shrugged, "It was late. You just got tired."

Chase glared at Cordy unable to let go of her suspicions. Cordy realized then that the Nyquil™ in the soda trick probably wouldn't work twice. Chase would never trust her, and Cordy couldn't trust Chase to behave.

"So you aren't taking me to the hospital with you?" Chase asked.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Angel said walking away with Cordy.

It bothered Chase that when Angel needed someone he turned to Cordy rather than herself.

Angel didn't find Giles in the waiting room because he was up in Buffy's hospital room. The doctors wouldn't let all of them in at the same time so Xander and Willow were in the waiting room.

"Which one are you?" Xander asked Cordy.

"The Real Cordy," she replied.

"We didn't want to wake you in the middle of the night with the news," Willow said surprised to see Cordy.

"That was nice of you Will, but Angel decided I didn't need my beauty sleep," Cordy replied.

"Where's Giles?" Angel asked.

"They wouldn't let us all in because we aren't family," Willow explained. "But Mrs. Summers told the doctor that Giles was Buffy's uncle so they let him in."

"You want me to wait here?" Cordy asked.

Angel shook his head and started heading towards the elevator. Cordy turned to Xander and Willow, "Since the doctors won't let you in anyway. It might better if you headed to the library. The sooner we find the woman who did this the sooner Buffy can get better."

Then she followed Angel into the elevator.

"Cordy's right," Xander said. "We need to figure this out."

Cordy and Angel entered the hospital room to find Joyce asleep on a cot in the room. Giles and Liam sat beside Buffy's bed.

"Any change?" Angel asked.

"It's too soon," Giles said getting out of his chair. "We should talk outside."

They stood outside Buffy's room as Giles asked, "Did you find any new information?"

"Not really, but I remembered more of my dream," Angel began. "I dreamt Jenny was alive."

Giles winced as if Angel had slapped him, "Where is she?"

"She isn't really Jenny," Angel explained.

"Where is she?" Giles repeated with steel in his voice.

Angel took borrowed a pen and paper from a nurse, drew a map and then handed it to Giles.

"I can take you," Angel offered.

"That's not necessary," Giles said, leaving them in the hallway.

"Wait, Giles," Cordy said catching him at the elevator. "Angel's right. She isn't Jenny."

"I have to see," Giles said as the elevator doors closed separating them.

Cordy went back into Buffy's room and found Angel sitting next to Liam.

"I shouldn't have told him," Angel said.

"You had to," Cody said. "Jenny could be an important part of this puzzle, Angel. If you withheld this from Giles, and he found out later it would be so much worse for both of you."

"I've never seen her so fragile," Angel said staring at Buffy.

"We'll find a way to fix this," Cordy promised placing a hand on his shoulder.

Later, when Angel pulled up in front of Cordy's house, she didn't immediately get out of the car. She and Angel just sat in silence for a while staring at the house.

"I thought we were going to the library," Cordy said.

"I figured you'd want to stop home; check on things first," Angel said.

"I guess I should feel lucky she hasn't turned the place into a brothel while I was gone," Cordy said. "Although who knows what's going on in that house."

"You aren't a fan of Chase are you, Cordy?" Angel said.

"You're not a fan of your twin either," Cordy pointed out.

"Well, he just sits there and doesn't talk until spoke to, withholds important information, ..." Angel said.

"And just blindly follows Buffy around. No wonder we couldn't tell he wasn't you when we first met him," Cordy said.

"That mouth of yours is..." Angel began.

"It's part of my charm," Cordy said. "And you clearly like that about me."

"Do you want to get breakfast?" Angel offered.

"I could eat something," Cordy said. "What about you?"

"I don't really eat," Angel said.

"Well duh. Have you had any blood since this whole insanity started?" Cordy asked.

"No," Angel realized.

"Let's stop over at your place first and get some blood in you and then go out to eat," Cordy said.

"That sounds good," Angel said.

"Well, I didn't want you to get hungry and start thinking I'm on the menu," Cordy replied smiling at him.

Once they got to the mansion Angel noticed it was close to sunrise and suggested, "We don't have to go out to eat. I could make you something."

"You can cook?" Cordy asked surprised.

"I'm a really good cook," Angel told her. "Then we can take the sewer route to the library.

"The sewer route, Angel?" Cordy said. "You really know how to impress a girl."

They entered the mansion, and Angel instantly knew something was wrong. He was normally neat, but he'd left the mansion cluttered when he'd left to find Buffy. But now the house was neat in exactly the way he liked.

"What?" Cordy asked noticing something was wrong.

"Someone's here," Angel said. "Stay close."

Together they walked up the steps, and Angel could hear a heartbeat. Then he detected a familiar scent. He stopped in his tracks.

"It's Chase," he said.

"Of course it is," Cordy said walking ahead of Angel and entering his bedroom.

Chase was naked and lying down in the middle of Angel's bed.

"How'd you get over here?" Cordy asked as she looked around for Chase's clothes.

"I took our car,"

"Not our car . My car," Cordy corrected. "I didn't see it out front."

"I parked in the back.," Chase replied staring at the door. "Angel's not coming inside?"

"No," Cordy said.

"Well, I need his help," Chase said, moving her hand to show she'd handcuffed her left hand to the bed.

"Where's the key?" Cordy asked reaching for the handcuffs. "You know what. Forget the key. Just let yourself out, Chase. Angel won't be coming in here anytime soon."

Cordy was about to walk away when Chase grabbed Cordy's right wrist and locked it in the other handcuff.

Chase smiled and said, "The cuffs were originally intended for Angel and me, but I don't mind improvising."

"Next time it's arsenic in your soda," Cordy promised.

Cordy threw a blanket over a still naked Chase and called, "Angel, I need a little help with Stalker Girl."

Angel walked into the room to find Cordy sitting on the bed next to Chase who was proudly showing off their handcuffs. Angel walked towards the bed and gave the handcuffs a hard tug. It was a surprise to Cordy and Angel when the handcuffs remained intact.

"Those aren't ordinary handcuffs," Angel deducted.

"I put a spell on them," Chase smiled seductively. "There's only one way to get them to come off. Wanna guess what it is?"


	6. Chapter 6

Several thoughts went through Angel's mind as he tried and failed to break the handcuffs again. Chase had tapped into one of his fantasies involving Cordy, handcuffs, and his bed. He now had two Cordys handcuffed to his bed and what fun they could all have together keep popping up in his mind. But he had to push those thoughts out of his head although he wasn't sure if he should be hoping for or dreading whatever Chase required to get the cuffs off.

Cordy glared at Chase, "What do we have to do to get the handcuffs off?"

Chase replied, "Figure it out."

Then she looked at Angel and he got the uncomfortable feeling she knew the thoughts he was trying to suppress.

"We should call Willow. She might be able to free us," Cordy said.

"Right," Angel said, leaving the room to make the phone call.

"Willow isn't going to be able to help," Chase said. "I don't see why you and Angel can't just relax and enjoy the possibilities."

"There are more important things going on than sex, Chase," Cordy chastised.

"It's not just sex," Chase pointed out. "Or hadn't you figured that out yet?"

"Just tell me how to get the handcuffs off?" Cordy replied instead asking what she really wanted to know.

Chase had all of Angel's knowledge which meant she knew what Angel's feelings were for Cordy.

Cordy couldn't resist asking anymore, "What does he want from me?"

That's when Angel re-entered the room, "Willow's on her way. Chase, you could save us a lot of time by just telling us how to get the handcuffs off."

Chase sighed, "The answer's obvious. You're just refusing to see it."

"It isn't what I'm thinking is it?" Cordy asked.

"It'll be fun," Chase promised and then looked at Angel. "Don't pretend as if there isn't a part of you that's enjoying this."

Cordy could see the struggle on Angel's face. He was trying not to enjoy it, but she could tell he was more curious than angry with Chase.

"I can guess what part that is," Cordy said sarcastically.

Angel's eyes flashed at Cordy. The desire she saw there silenced her.

"What do I have to do to get the handcuffs off?" Angel asked.

"Cordy and I both need to be made really happy," Chase said proudly. "Any ideas on how?"

Angel had plenty of ideas and so did Cordy. That was the problem.

"I'm going downstairs to wait for Willow," Angel suggested.

"Good idea," Cordy said.

Chase just burst out laughing, "You're both going to have to give in sometime."

"We don't have time for games, Chase," Angel said, getting angry. "Buffy's in the hospital. We need to be finding a way out of this."

Chase frowned, "Do you really want out? I would be gone. Your soul would no longer be anchored."

"Your soul is anchored?" Cordy asked him.

"It was part of the dream," Angel said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Cordy said, staring at him intently.

"I didn't trust it," Angel said.

"You dreamt you had a permanent soul and instead of running to Buffy you chose me," Cordy realized. "I thought..."

"What?" Angel said.

Cordy had assumed the dream had only been about Angel's attraction to her, but now she realized there was more.

"You guys do realize I'm still here and naked, right?" Chase interrupted., refusing to be ignored.

Angel ignored Chase and asked Cordy, "What did you think?"

"When you thought Chase up, you weren't thinking about love but just sex," Cordy said. "I thought that was why you hadn't taken Chase up on what's she's been offering you."

"I turned Chase down because she isn't..."

"Buffy?" Cordy wondered.

"That wasn't what I was going to say," Angel said. "The problem isn't that she isn't Buffy; it's that she isn't you. It was never just about sex."

Angel quickly left the room before Cordy could reply and suddenly her handcuffs opened while Chase remained attached.. Cordy leapt from the bed before Chase could grab her and handcuff her again.

"How?" Cordy asked her.

Tears gathered in Chase's eyes as she replied, "He just made you happy."

"I'm sorry," Cordy replied not liking to see Chase hurt. Whatever Chase's faults, she truly loved Angel. "Willow will be here soon to help you out of those cuffs."

Chase made no reply as Cordy left the room to find Angel pacing in the living room as he waited for Willow. He was silently cursing himself for telling Cordy too much. He didn't know how she felt about him and assumed his friendship was all she wanted. The last thing he wanted was for Cordy to be uncomfortable around him.

Angel looked up as she walked down the stairs, "Chase let you go?"

Cordy didn't bother answering choosing instead to wrap her arms around his neck so she could kiss him the way she'd been wanting to since they first met.

--

The map Angel had given Giles took him directly to Jenny's clearing. Giles tried to brace himself; keep in mind what Angel had said about her not being Jenny. But he knew he was kidding himself. If he had really listened to Angel, he wouldn't be standing there; watching as Jenny walked towards him. She radiated power and calm.

"You're beautiful," Giles said when words finally occurred to him.

She smiled at him, "Thank you."

Jenny held out her hand for him, "Come sit with me?"

Giles did not take her hand but sat beside her.

"You look exactly like her," Giles said unable to stop looking at her.

Jenny gently caressed Giles' cheek, "I am not what you were expecting."

"No," Giles agreed, getting up from his seat beside her. "You aren't Jenny."

He was suddenly angry, "Why would Angel do this?"

"Creating me was never intended to hurt you," Jenny explained. "He never intended any of this."

"Why you?" Giles ask. "Why dream of you?"

"Angel doesn't believe he deserves happiness," Jenny explained.

"After everything he's done, why should he have happiness?" Giles said.

"Because who he was and who he is are two different things. He doesn't see that," Jenny said. "It weighs on him. Angel needed someone to give him the permission to be happy."

"You gave him that permission?" Giles said.

"Yes," she replied.

"Can you tell me about Jenny?" Giles said.

Jenny shook her head, "It would not be a kindness to tell you the exact details of her death. What you imagine is enough."

Giles stared at her intently, "You know my thoughts."

Jenny nodded, "It is part of my gift. I can tell you other things about Jenny. Like how her greatest regret was not being honest with you. Like how she loved you. Like how happy she was that in the end you were still opening your heart to her."

"You're only telling me what I want to hear," Giles said.

"I never lie, Rupert," Jenny replied. "I'm only telling you what you know in your heart but refuse to accept. You did not fail Jenny."

"I have to go," Giles said turning away from her.

"Will you be back?" she asked.

It wasn't her question that made him turn back but the longing in her voice.

"What do you want from me?" Giles asked.

"Nothing you won't give freely," Jenny said. "You will not believe this, but I do love you."

"You're right I don't believe it," Giles said.

"I shouldn't have said that," Jenny said hugging herself. For the first time, she looked vulnerable. "It's just that the longer I exist here the more my emotions develop and get the better of me. I'm not used to being alive."

"You aren't alive. You are a cruel joke from Angel's mind," Giles said backing away from her.

"Right now at this moment, I am just as alive as you are. I am Jenny as Angel thinks of me," she said, regaining her pride. "Loving, kind, forgiving, and very much in love with you. "

"I shouldn't have come here," Giles said, fighting the urge to stay with her; to pretend she was someone else. "I'm sorry."

"Apologies are just words," Jenny said.

"I know, but it's all I have to give you," Giles said.

"I wish this wasn't so painful," Jenny said as Giles walked away from her.

"Me too," Giles said, refusing to turn around.

Jenny stood there watching him until he was out of her sight.


	7. Chapter 7

Angel deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Cordy's waist pulling her closer. She broke the kiss only to catch her breath. Angel slipped his hand under her shirt so he could feel her skin. Cordy smiled against his mouth as he caressed her back with his hand.

"I really needed to do that," Cordy said.

"You just do whatever you have to do," Angel said smiling with her.

He would have kissed her again but Willow entered the mansion. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Cordy in Angel's arms.

"I thought Chase was chained upstairs," Willow said, assuming she'd walked in on one of Chase's seduction attempts.

"She is upstairs," Cordy replied.

"Oh," Willow said hugging her spell book close to her chest. "I'll just run upstairs and do my witchy thing."

She ran up the stairs.

"I think we just traumatized Willow," Cordy said.

"Maybe we should just leave Chase stuck upstairs," Angel suggested. "Keep her out of trouble."

"Tempting, but I don't think it'd be right. Chase is annoying but not evil," Cordy said.

"She's more persistent than annoying," Angel corrected.

"I bet you like that," Cordy said walking away towards the steps.

Angel followed behind, "Chase certainly has her moments."

"Yeah well, not any more," Cordy said. "You have to talk to her."

"I've been talking to her," Angel asked.

Cordy turned to him and asked, "Have you had the 'it's never going to happen' talk, yet?"

"Not in so many words," Angel replied.

"Talk to her," Cordy said. "The longer you put it off the more hurt she'll be. Unless maybe you think it will happen."

Cordy paused in the hallway to study him, "She's your fantasy, Angel. It's not an easy thing to turn down."

"The fantasy is you, Cordy," Angel said pulling her towards him for a soft kiss.

Cordy couldn't help responding, wrapping her arms around his neck, but they had to stop before they got carried away. Cordy reluctantly left Angel's arms and entered his bedroom.

"We'll continue this later," she whispered so only Angel could hear.

Willow sat beside Chase on the bed as the looked through the spell book. She looked up when Angel and Cordy entered the room.

"Chase told me which spell she used," Willow said frowning. "I'm not sure there's a reversal spell."

"That's why I liked the spell so much," Chase said annoyed with herself. Her brilliant plan to seduce Angel had backfired.

"Angel's got a great library downstairs," Cordy said. "We might find a spell book that would be helpful. We might even find something to shed light on the whole Buffy situation."

Willow got up from the bed and followed Cordy out of the room. Angel would have joined them but Cordy playfully shoved him back mouthing the words 'Talk to her.' He reluctantly went back into his bedroom to confront Chase.

"I take it you didn't stay behind because you want to join me," Chase said gesturing to the empty place beside her on the bed.

"Chase," Angel began and then hesitated.

"I get what you feel for Cordy," Chase interrupted. "I have all your memories. But you have to feel for me what you feel for her. I am Cordy."

"No, you're not," Angel said gently. "You're like her, but you can't be her. You're what I created in my mind at that moment."

"Isn't that even better?" Chase said. "You created me. I'm exactly what you want."

"I want Cordy," Angel said with finality.

"I love you, Angel, more than anyone ever could," Chase said stubbornly.

"I don't want to keep hurting you. You have to let this go," Angel said.

Chase's eyes flashed, "Let this go!" she laughed bitterly. "You made me what I am. You can't just take it back."

Chase loved Angel because in the dream that's what he wanted; to have Cordy in love with him. Chase simply didn't know how to do or want to do anything else. It was his fault.

"I'm sorry," Angel said and then remembered what Jenny had told him about apologizes. "If there was something I could do I would. Hurting you isn't something I want."

"There's only one thing you can do, Angel," Chase said looking at him intently. "But you won't."

"Chase, I don't know what else I can say" Angel said. "We can't go on like this. Especially with what's happened to Buffy. That's where our focus should be."

"I don't really want to hear it anymore," Chase said. "Just leave me alone for a while."

Angel respected her wishes and left her. Although he sympathized with Chase and felt guilt over the pain he caused her, Angel was also angry. Chase's games were a distraction they couldn't afford right now. And then Angel realized he was also grateful to Chase. Her interference got him to admit his feelings for Cordy which thankfully he now realized she returned.

Chase cursed herself because her efforts brought Angel and Cordy closer together and excluded her. Chase was willing to share Angel but not lose him completely. She refused to accept that there wasn't a way to give Angel, Cordy, and herself everything they wanted. She had to think of something. Her whole existence was centered on Angel. Chase couldn't comprehend anything else.

When Angel reached the bottom of the stairs he saw Willow looking over texts in his living room. He could identify Cordy's heartbeat and knew she was in the kitchen. He was tempted to just go to her, but he could tell Willow wanted to talk to him.

"So this you and Cordy kissing thing," Willow began. "Is this new or.."

"It's new," Angel said.

"What does this mean about you and Buffy? She's not going to be okay with this," Willow said.

"I know," Angel replied. "Buffy and I were over the moment she sent me to hell or maybe it was even over when I became Angelus."

"It's not over for Buffy," Willow said. "I know she said it was, but it'll never be just over."

"I'll always love her Willow, but everything's different now," Angel said.

"You moved on," Willow said. "I never thought if you guys really broke things off that you would be the one to move on first."

"Me either," Angel said.

"You and Cordy together is going to take some getting used to," Willow said.

"I know," Angel said. "But that's what you and the others will have to do. Get used to it."

Cordy entered the living room with a trey of coffee mugs. She handed one mug to Willow, took one for herself and handed the last one to Angel. Angel looked at her with surprise when he realized she'd given him blood.

"The whole point of stopping here was to get breakfast," Cordy said. "Speaking of which Willow and I are pretty hungry. You better get cracking in the kitchen."

Angel smiled at Cordy, took a sip of his blood and frowned, "I think something's wrong. It's congealed or something."

"It's cinnamon," Cordy said.

Willow and Angel both stared at her.

Cordy replied, "What? I can't try things?"

Angel's smile widened as he sipped his blood and headed towards to kitchen to make breakfast. Willow just stared at Cordy.

"Don't worry, Willow, your mug only has coffee in it," Cordy replied.

"Do you really care for Angel or is this just a rivalry thing between you and Buffy?" Willow had to know.

"Did you really care for Xander or was it a rivalry thing between you and me?" Cordy replied. "Payback for the bitchy things I'd done to you in the past. If Xander had been dating Buffy or some other girl you liked instead of me, would it have happened?" It was something she wondered about after she found Xander with Willow.

Willow really didn't know how to answer Cordelia's question. Willow didn't even completely understand what had happened between her and Xander. It was like some temporary insanity took over and then it was over.

"I'm sorry. Hurting you wasn't something I wanted," Willow said.

"I don't want to hurt Buffy either," Cordy said. "They broke up. It's not insane that one of them would start dating again."

"But Angel?" Willow said. "He doesn't really just date."

"Well whatever it is Angel and I are doing it's real," Cordy said. "And instead of dissecting Angel and me we should be focusing on freeing Chase and saving Buffy."

Willow nodded in agreement and began looking through Angel's texts.

Giles drove aimlessly for a while thinking about the things Jenny had said to him. No matter what she felt for him she wasn't his Jenny. No one could replace her. Beneath his calm exterior there was darkness in Giles. Ripper was a part of who he was and what he wanted to do was track down Angel and make him pay for all his past crimes and Giles' current pain. To be in the presence of someone who looked like Jenny, sounded like her but could never be her was reopening too many wounds. The only thing that kept Giles steady was the thought that Buffy was dependent on him. He drove towards the library. He was surprised to find only Xander looking through texts.

"Where are the others? Is Buffy all right?" Giles asked.

"There was a problem over at Angel's," Xander explained. "Chase screwed up some spell and is stuck in Angel's bedroom. They are all over there, trying to get her free. So where'd you run off to? Any leads on this woman Buffy and Angel saved?"

Giles shook his head, "There was someone I had to see."

He sat with Xander a while looking over the texts when Willow called.

"It's going to take longer than I thought to free Chase," Willow said. "Angel said he and Cordy could just come over there while I stay here."

"Maybe we should just move the research party to Angel's," Xander said. "Kill two birds with one stone and all."

Giles nodded, "Willow might need help with the reversal spell for Chase."

Giles and Xander divided the texts loading some in Giles' car and some in Xander's.

"I'll meet you at the mansion," Giles said. "There something I want to do first."

Liam sat by Buffy's beside waiting for her to wake up. Having been alive only one day emotions were relatively new to him. The first and strongest emotion he felt was his love for Buffy. That comforted him and gave him strength. Fear was a newer scarier emotion. Buffy lying in a coma filled him with a dread he didn't know quite what to do with so he just sat there waiting. Because Buffy had to wake up and survive. He didn't have anything if he didn't have her.

He noticed Giles standing in the doorway watching him.

"Any change?" Giles asked reentering the room.

"No," Liam said and returned his attention to Buffy.

The blanket that had been wrapped around Joyce as she slept on the cot had fallen to the floor. She hadn't slept well. Giles bent down, picked up the blanket, and placed it over her. The movement woke her.

Startled she sat up and asked, "Buffy?"

"No change," Giles said.

"Have there been any breakthroughs with the research?" Joyce asked.

"Not yet," Giles said. "I'm going over to Angel's mansion to look through more texts."

"You don't have to," Liam said.

Giles and Joyce both turned to see Buffy open her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chase had finally made up her mind about what to do about Angel when Cordelia entered the bedroom carrying a tray with food.

"Buffy's awake," Cordy said setting the tray beside Chase on the bed. "Everyone went over to the hospital to see her."

"You didn't go?" Chase asked.

"We didn't want to leave you by yourself since you're stuck up here and everything," Cordy said sitting next to the trey. "Besides I think we can agree that I'm not on the list of people Buffy's hoping to see now that she's awake. Anyway Angel was in the middle of making everyone breakfast when Giles called, so I snagged us some pancakes."

Chase stared at the plates of food in front of her, "How do I know you haven't slipped something in these?"

Cordy smiled, "You'll just have to trust me."

Chase stared at Cordy hard, "I'm not hungry."

Cordy laughed, "Oh come on. I promise I didn't put anything on your pancakes besides maple syrup."

"Okay," Chase said, grabbing a fork and taking a bite. "Hmm..."

"Angel's pretty damn good in the kitchen considering his liquid diet," Cordy said taking a bite from her plate of pancakes.

"Angel's pretty damn good at a lot of things," Chase said thinking of their one night together.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that," Cordy said and then rolled her eyes. "You're about to go on one of your patented sex with Angel monologs, aren't you?"

"Are you nervous?" Chase asked suddenly changing the subject.

"About?" Cordy asked.

"About sex with Angel. He's not an ordinary man you know. Are you sure you can satisfy him?" Chase asked.

"I know I can," Cordy stated with a confidence she didn't entirely have.

Angel was a vampire with centuries of experience while Cordy hadn't even had sex yet. Xander would have been her first if he hadn't turned out to be a cheating boyfriend. After that, Cordy had let go of the idea of waiting until she was in love. She was just waiting for the right moment instead of the right guy.

She hadn't meet up with a guy who could really catch her interest until Angel. Cordy knew he'd be her first. She'd known that the moment she found out he had feelings for her. It was a bit scary cause she was beginning to think that Angel might actually be the right guy instead of just the guy who happened to be around in the right moment. Cordy realized that she and Angel had something deeper. She pushed that thought away. She wasn't going to analyze. She was just going to enjoy being with him.

"Let me guess, Chase," Cordy began. "You've decided that no woman can satisfy Angel except you."

"He created me. I know him better than anyone else," Chase said. "I know his deepest fantasies and darkest desirers. I am ready for whatever he may want. Can you say the same?"

Cordy shook away her insecurities determined not to let Chase manipulate her, "If you knew him half as well as you claim to you'd see that I am what Angel wants, and he has chosen me. So you're not going to scare me out of Angel's bed just to make room for you."

"I never said you had to get out of his bed," Chase said.

Cordy raised her eyebrow in reply.

"Wouldn't you like a friend, Cordy? One who could tell you how to please him best," Chase said. "Tell you all the things he wants but would be afraid to ask. He wouldn't want to shock you."

"So you're out to trade secrets out of the kindness of your heart," Cordy said. "Pfft. What are you up to?"

"I admit it. I've got selfish motives. I'll do whatever I have to in order to stay with him," Chase said, looking vulnerable for a moment. "Even sharing him with you."

"As I said before, I don't share," Cordy said forcefully and then her tone softened. "I know you love him, and I know it's not really your fault. You just need to accept what Angel wants."

"We could share him, Cordy," Chase said desperately and then her confidence returned. "We can make him so happy together. Deep down since this has happened it's what he wants. The both of us in his bed preferably at the same time. But if you're uncomfortable with that we could always alternate. " And then Chase smiled. " You see there's nothing Angel could want that would make me say no. How could any man resist that?"

"You know you're surprisingly repetitive and boring for a sex pot. Is there nothing more to you than this? Did you ever think that maybe what Angel wants isn't a woman who can't say no. He wants a woman who challenges him," asked Cordy tired of having the same argument with Chase.

"I am what Angel has made me," Chase said, defiantly.

Suddenly realizing that Chase was impossible to reason with, Cordy got up from the bed and walked towards the door. "I'll be right downstairs you need anything."

"He'll get bored with you eventually!" Chase yelled after Cordy left. "When you can't give him what he wants, he'll choose me in the end."

Cordy tried to ignore Chase's words as she walked away.

Buffy sat up in her hospital bed surrounded by her friends. Willow sat beside her on the bed while Joyce sat in a chair on her other side. Angel stood closer to the doorway beside Liam and Giles. Xander stood in front of her bed. Giles was in the middle of explaining the situation when she interrupted him.

"So I'm free," Buffy said. "No slayage in my future. No more vamps and demons."

"Unfortunately we still have vampires and demons, but no slayer," Giles said feeling torn. He'd felt so strongly about Buffy's duty and the lives that could be saved. But he knew that a normal life was something Buffy longed for. He was happy for her despite his concerns. "Your life is your own now."

With that Buffy laughed and looked at Angel, "This is amazing."

"Congratulations," Angel said smiling at her.

"So what do you want to do first?" Xander asked.

"Bronze maybe," Buffy said.

Willow shook her head, "We need to do something special to celebrate."

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go," Liam promised.

"What Buffy needs to do is get some rest," Joyce said. "The doctor hasn't even released her yet."

"You're right," Giles said looking at Joyce. "We should let Buffy have some rest."

"I've done enough resting," Buffy said attempting to get out of bed.

She lost her balance and would have hit the floor if Angel hadn't caught her and helped her back into bed.

"You don't heal as fast as you used to," Angel said.

"I forgot that for a second," Buffy said. "I guess that's the price of being normal. No more speedy recovery time."

Angel wanted to tell her then about his relationship with Cordy but he didn't want to discuss it with a room full of people. He doubted he'd get a moment alone with her now. Besides he didn't want to push things since Buffy was only recently awake. He'd have to wait until she was out of the hospital.

"Let's leave Buffy to get some rest," Giles said, ushering Xander and Willow out of the room. "I'll be by if you need anything."

"Thanks Giles," Buffy said watching them leave.

"I'll see you," Angel promised as he headed towards the door.

"Yeah," Buffy agreed surprised he was leaving with the others. "We should talk."

Angel walked out the door quickly so he could catch up with Giles would let Xander and Willow go ahead in the elevator so he could stay behind to speak with Angel

"Did you see her?" Angel asked.

Giles nodded and replied, "She isn't Jenny."

Giles pushed away the image in his mind of that woman who looked too much like Jenny standing in the clearing telling him she loved him.

"I didn't intend..."Angel began but Giles interrupted.

"She told me why you dreamt of her," Giles said.

Angel sighed feeling a little relieved, "She probably explained it better than I ever could. She has that way about her."

"Yes, she does," Giles said and then added. "You should probably visit with her after sunset."

"Is something wrong with her?" Angel asked concerned.

"She needs someone, and it can't be me," Giles said.

"I'll take care of her," Angel promised.

Giles nodded and left Angel alone in the hallway. Back in Buffy's room Joyce moved to sit on her daughter's bed.

Joyce looked expectantly at Liam, "You've been up all night. You should get some rest."

"I don't need rest," Liam said.

"At least you should get something to eat," Joyce said and looked at Buffy. "You hungry sweetheart?"

"Yeah but not for hospital food," Buffy said.

"Maybe I could pick up some breakfast over at the diner across the street," Joyce suggested but hesitated. Now that Buffy was awake Joyce was even more reluctant to leave her.

Stepping in to help Liam said, "I will go."

"Thanks," Joyce and Buffy said in unison.

When he left Joyce went to sit beside her daughter, "So tell me about this dream of yours."

"It's not just a dream anymore," Buffy said with a smile. She was just a regular teenage girl now. She was going to enjoy it.

Angel returned to the mansion with Willow and they found Cordy still looking over the texts.

"How is she?" Cordy asked.

"She's really good considering," Angel said going to sitting beside her.

Cordy noted Angel's smile and shared his relief at the improvement in Buffy's condition.

"She's about ready to jump out of that bed," Willow said. "She's so happy about being free now. Any luck finding a reversal spell for Chase's handcuffs."

"Maybe," Cordy said handing her one of Angel's text books.

Willow looked it over, "This could work."

Willow turned and ran up the stairs. Angel noticed the distracted look in Cordy's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

His hand caressed her back with little circles.

"It's just been a long couple of days," Cordy said. "What are we going to do about Chase?"

"I talked to her," Angel said.

"I know," Cordy said leaning her head on Angel's shoulder. "She won't listen. I don't think there's anything we can say or do to make her understand."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder Angel demanded, "What did she say to you?"

"It doesn't matter," Cordy said looking into his eyes and then she kissed him softly on the mouth.

Cordy had made up her mind that Angel was worth fighting for no matter what Chase threw at her.

He kissed her back leaning her back so she rested against the couch, "If we were alone there are so many things I could do to you."

He sounded dangerous and delicious and Cordy wished they had the house to themselves.

She smiled at Angel and kissed his neck, "Then I guess it's a good thing we're not alone. Cause you're going to have to buy me at least dinner first."

Cordy let her hands wander feeling his chest and his back.

"Dinner?" Angel said.

"Maybe some jewelry," Cordy said pretending to think it over.

She let her hand wander to his behind where she gave him a little squeeze.

"A limo," Cordy said thrusting her hips against his. "That would be..."

Angel interrupted her with a breathless kiss and then he quickly was off the couch and staring down at her, "Or I can just take you where I can have you to myself."

Then he lifted her over his shoulder and walked down the stairs to his basement.

Cordy did her best to sound offended, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you'd try the caveman routine."

Angel playfully smacked her on her behind, "It's a classic that really works."

"Figures you'd be into S & M," Cordy said and suddenly wondered. "You are, aren't you?"

Angel just chuckled and then he headed into the sewer.

" Angel, this isn't really impressing me," Cordy said.

"You will be impressed soon enough," Angel promised continuing to walk.

"Where are we going?" Cordy asked.

"Someplace where we can be alone," Angel said. "Once Willow frees Chase it might be awhile before we get a moment alone together."

"So we're running away from home," Cordy said.

"Pretty much," Angel said.

"For how long?" Cordy asked enjoying the idea of just her Angel alone for a while.

"We're here," Angel said stopping in his tracks.


	9. Chapter 9

_a/n: for the sake of this story Buffy never drowned in Season one, and so she is the only living slayer. _

"Finally," Chase exclaimed when Willow's spell managed to open the handcuffs.

She reached over to Willow and gave her a hug.

"You're a Goddess," Chase said told her, happily leaping out of the bed and running out of Angel's bedroom.

"Chase!" Willow called after her.

Chase found disappointment when she ran downstairs to the living room and realized Angel wasn't home.

"He and Cordy took off?" she muttered, bewildered.

"Angel told me on the way here that he might take Cordy out," Willow said walking down the stairs. "I'm sure they'll be back later."

Chase didn't reply as Willow handed her a robe. She couldn't believe Chase's complete lack of modesty.

"You can't really walk around naked," Willow said. "I couldn't find your clothes so I just grabbed Angel's robe."

Before Willow had set her free, Chase had been thinking over her conversation with Cordy. Angel did prefer a woman that was a challenge. Chase decided she could be a challenge. So far she'd made things too easy on Angel by chasing after him. Now she was set on making him come after her.

"I can't believe he didn't even come upstairs to see me before he left," Chase pouted.

How could she get Angel's attention if he wasn't around for her to ignore him and play hard to get?

It took Cordy a second for her eyes to adjust to the light after the darkness of the sewer. She and Angel were in a large basement somewhere.

"Unfortunately I'm going to have to put you down now," Angel said, caressing her behind before he set her down.

"So we're in a basement," Cordy said not really caring about location. She just wanted to be alone with him. She reached for him, but he stepped away.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs.

He listened at the door for a moment and then opened the door pulling Cordy behind him. They held hands as Angel walked up to the front desk of the Carrington Hotel. Angel gestured for her to sit in the lounge while he went to the front desk. Cordy sat in the lounge for several minutes wondering where Angel had disappeared to. Eventually, he joined her in the lounge and ordered some tea for them.

"So?" Cordy asked when Angel seemed content just to sit there and stare at her.

"Nice weather we're having?" Angel said, refusing to give her any information.

"You're going to make me beg, aren't you?" Cordy asked.

Angel just smiled at her, daring her.

"We'll see who ends up begging," Cordy said taking a sip of her tea. She wondered what exactly Angel had in store for her.

Angel just smiled at her challenge, "You know I've been wanting to bring you here for a while. Ever since you got out of the hospital. I didn't like you staying in that house by yourself."

"You didn't mention anything."

"You were so resistant anytime I offered to help."

"I'm used to being on my own," Cordy said studying him. "Although if you had mentioned wanting to bring me here, it would have been extremely difficult to turn down a visit to Sunnydale's best hotel. I have kind of a soft spot for this place."

"I remember," Angel said. "You mentioned once that you came here for afternoon tea once. You just had this amazing smile on your face."

Cordy smiled at the memory and gestured to a table by the window, "We sat right over there. Me and Nancy. She was the best nanny I ever had. We got all dressed up and came here for my 10th birthday. My parents were away, and I think Nancy was trying to distract me from the fact that they had forgotten to call."

"I'm sorry," Angel said reaching over the table to rest his hand over hers.

"It's okay. I think Nancy was more disappointed then I was that they didn't call. I was used to not hearing from my parents when they were out of town by then," Cordy said shrugging off the bad thoughts. "Any way Nancy and I had such a wonderful tea party together. The waiters brought over some cookies that had the words 'Happy Birthday' on it. I've loved this hotel ever since even though I never stepped foot in it again until now."

Angel smiled at her and said, "I figured you'd like it here."

Cordy smiled at him and said, "I love that you knew to bring me here."

She leaned over the table to kiss him softly.

Then she sat back in her chair and asked, "So you brought me here for a tea party?"

Angel nodded, "And other things."

"Right, we're running away from home," Cordy said. "I love that running away includes a four star hotel."

"Of course, as I recall you made it pretty clear that I was going to have to impress you," Angel said.

Cordy smiled coyly at him.

"So?" Angel asked her watching her take in the scenery.

"I'm impressed," Cordy replied and then looked at him. "You know what I said about buying me dinner and jewelry and all that fancy stuff."

"Yeah," Angel said.

"You don't have to give that to me. You really are enough," Cordy said, then she gestured to the room and added, "But all this doesn't hurt."

Angel laughed and Cordy sat back and just enjoyed seeing him happy. The concierge stopped at their table and whispered in Angel's ear.

"Thank you," Angel said, shaking his hand and slipping him a tip. "That will be all for now."

"You're welcome Mr. Angel," he said and turned to Cordy. "I hope you enjoy your visit to our hotel."

"Thank you," she said as he walked away and then she looked at Angel. "So what are you up to, Mr. Angel?"

Angel just smiled as said, "This is really great tea don't you think?"

Cordy threw her napkin at him and said, "I won't beg for info."

"Good," Angel said. "Then I can just surprise you."

"Okay, just be prepared for a few surprises yourself," Cordy said, getting up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked, suddenly nervous.

Cordy leaned over him and kissed him thoroughly and then she stepped away, "I'll be right back."

Angel just watched her walk away and wondered what surprises she had in store for him. Running away had been a good idea. It was wonderful for Angel to just sit around and banter with Cordy. He knew it couldn't last and that they would both have to go back to reality, but Angel was determined to enjoy having Cordy to himself.

"What are you thinking?" Buffy asked Liam.

The silence between them was making Buffy uncomfortable. He'd been sitting there most of the day just staring at her and trying to hold her hand. Buffy found Liam comforting and disturbing at the same time.

"I'm happy because you're better," Liam said. "What are you thinking?"

She was thinking that she could use some time alone to think about what not being a slayer meant and said, "I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to do with my life now."

"You can do whatever you want," Liam said.

"The problem is I don't really know what I want," Buffy said with a sigh.

"In your dream, we left Sunnydale and you went to college," Liam offered.

Buffy smiled thinking of the possibilities, "I'm afraid it won't last. What if it's temporary?"

"We'll find a way to make it permanent," Liam said. "I would hate to leave you."

Buffy took his hand and said, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever you want," Liam said.

"Really," Buffy asked smiling, "Anything?"

"I'm yours," Liam said.

It was so tempting to take what Liam offered, but Buffy felt like it was betraying Angel. Then she figured she might not owe Angel anything considering it seemed his greatest wish turned out to be Chase. Buffy needed to talk to Angel and find out what he was feeling. She had to find out who he wanted. She had no idea how to get it out of him. Buffy still couldn't believe he'd left the hospital with the others. She'd thought he'd stay behind like Liam did. Then she wondered if it was better that she and Angel hadn't talked yet. Buffy wasn't certain she would like what he had to say.

"Liam, I..." Buffy struggled with what she should say.

She was saved by Giles entering the room.

"Hi, Giles," Buffy said when she saw him.

"I just wanted to look in on you," Giles said. "Hello Liam."

"Hi Giles," he replied.

"Where's your mother?"

"She went home to get a change of clothes," Buffy said.

"I spoke with the council," Giles began, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked. "They can't reverse the spell, can they? Make me a slayer again."

"They don't have that power," Giles said. "That's the problem. They want to find the woman who gave you your dream."

"Did they even bother asking if I wanted to be a slayer again?"

"I told them you wanted to be released from your duties," Giles said.

"So they could care less about what I want," Buffy said.

Giles sighed, "No one ever chooses to be a slayer, Buffy. The council believes the world needs a slayer. That the need for a slayer out ways one girl's wish."

"Do you agree with them?" Buffy asked. The accusation was clear in her tone.

"The world does need a slayer," Giles said. "But your happiness matters to me a great deal."

"They are going to do this no matter what we have to say," Buffy said. "There's nothing we can do to stop them?"

Giles shook his head, "They are determined. Normally there is some sort of transition. When one slayer is lost there is another in her place."

"So I guess they wish I had died," Buffy said bitterly.

Giles knew Buffy was correct about that but instead of agreeing said, "We know so little about what's happened. I'm not sure there is anything the council can do."

There was one thing the council could do, but Giles hoped it wasn't under consideration. But he couldn't help wondering if the council were capable of ordering Buffy's death to ensure the world had its slayer.

Angel had been waiting twenty minutes and had just set his mind to tracking Cordy down when suddenly hands were covering his eyes. He took her right hand and nipped her wrist.

"Were you about to get a search party for me?" She asked sitting down at the table with him.

"I was considering it," Angel said.

"Tea's cold," Cordy said after taking a sip.

Angel looked at his watch, stood up, and offered Cordy his hand, "It's time for your surprise."

Cordy happily took his hand and let him lead her out of the lounge and into the elevator.

"I had a feeling we'd make our way upstairs," Cordy said when they stepped out to the elevator and on to the penthouse floor. Her body warmed as she thought of what lay ahead.

Angel took a room key out of his pocket and handed it to her, "This is for you."

Suddenly Angel looked nervous, "I wasn't sure if the room was the right thing. It's yours. You can invite me or not."

Cordy walked ahead of him and entered the suite. She had expected a suite, but it still surprised her. There were white tulips everywhere. There was a table set up near the bed with her favorite food. On the bed instead of the usual hotel robe, Cordy saw a red cashmere robe that she couldn't help running her fingers over.

She turned to Angel who was standing in the doorway and said, "Come in, Angel."

Angel came towards her, "I figured I owed you lunch since we didn't get breakfast together this morning."

"So much has happened since this morning," Cordy said wrapping her arms around him. "How long do we get to run away from home?"

"Until sunset," Angel said hating to cut their time short. They would only have a couple of hours together. "I have to..."

"Visit Buffy in the hospital?" Cordy wondered.

"Yes, and I have to check on Jenny," Angel said. "Giles was worried about her."

"How is Giles?" Cordy asked caressing his cheek. He looked so worried.

"Confused. Angry. Sad," Angel said. "I can't do anything for him."

"But you can take care of Jenny," Cordy said. "I'll drop by the library to see him while you visit with Buffy. I was hoping you'd take me with you to see Jenny."

Angel smiled, "I'd like you to meet her. She's just.. I don't know how to describe it. She wanted..."

"What?" Cordy asked.

Angel pulled away from her then and went to sit on the bed.

"She wanted my forgiveness for not telling me about the curse sooner. She wanted me to forgive myself," Angel said.

"You can't forgive yourself, can you?" Cordy asked as she sat beside him.

"It's not something I can afford to do," Angel said. "Holding on to what I've done is what reminds me not to repeat those mistakes."

Cory placed her hand on his knee, "She forgives you though."

"Yes, she wanted me to be happy," Angel said.

"That's something your Jenny and I have in common," Cordy said, smiling at him. "You deserve some happiness."

Angel took her hand and held it. Then he leaned in and kissed her slowly. He pulled away from her so he could look in her eyes. Angel licked his lips because he wanted to savor the taste of her.

"The way you look at me..." Cordy said leaning over and caressing his lips with hers. "...it's the most amazing thing."

Cordy unbuttoned his shirt and slipped her hand against his skin. Angel was cold but surprisingly soft. She just ran her hands over his shoulders removing his shirt. Free of his shirt his hands reached for her, but she pulled away and stood up. He watched her as she slipped out of her skirt first revealing her black garter belt and stockings. Then she lifted her shirt and smiled at the way his eyes devoured her sheer lace bra and panties. Angel ran his hands over her bottom pulling her closer.

"You'd be surprised at the lingerie selection in the hotel gift shop," Cordy said moving to stand between his thighs.

Angel kissed her stomach. Then he looked up at her and said, "So that's where you went."

Cordy nodded and pushed him backwards on the bed. Then went to lay beside him. He placed his hand on her stomach and kissed her lips. While he kissed her neck, his hand slid over her panties, and she shivered. Cordy could feel him smiling against her skin before he licked the pulse point on her neck.

That's when the phone rang. They ignored it at first, but it kept ringing.

Cordy exclaimed, "You've got to be kidding me."

Then Angel growled, moved away from Cordy in order to reach the phone, and then he picked it up and threw it against the wall where it broke into pieces. Then he leapt back on to the bed and kissed Cordy breathless.

When he let her have some air, Cordy laughed and said, "I love you."

And suddenly Cordy stiffened. She hadn't meant to say the words. It was too soon for them. She waited for a moment hoping for a positive reaction from Angel. Cordy was worried by the way he just stared at her stunned. Feeling humiliated she got up from the bed.

"What are you doing?" Angel exclaimed.

"I know this was supposed to just be fun and games," Cordy said putting her shirt back on.

Then she was on the floor looking for her skirt and Angel heard her say, "But I don't want to play any more."

Angel was kneeling on the floor beside her pulling her up so he could look her in the eye, "This has never just been fun and games. And you know it."

His grip on her arms tightened, and he pulled her towards him for a crushing kiss. For a moment she returned his kiss with equal force but then she resisted, pulling away from him. Cordy couldn't go through with it. She already had been in a relationship with Xander where she cared more than he did. She never wanted to go through that again. Cordy figured Angel cared for her, but he didn't love her. If he did he would have done more than just stare at as if she had two heads when she said 'I love you.'

When Cordy glared at him, Angel released her arms suddenly angry. Everything had been going so well. She had made him so happy by telling him she loved him. He'd been so shocked by hearing her say what he'd been wanting to hear. Angel figured she hadn't meant to say it and for some reason she was angry at him for it. She was regretting being with him.

"I don't understand you," Angel said getting up from the floor.

"Yeah, well that's no surprise," Cordy said picking her skirt.

Then she stood up and put it on. But the zipper was stuck and Cordy couldn't get it closed.

"Fuck!" she yelled and suddenly she felt the tears well up.

The sight of tears startled Angel out of his anger. He stepped towards her, but she backed away and locked herself in the bathroom. She turned on the water and sat on the edge of the tub. She hoped the sound of the water would hide her crying.

"Cordy," Angel said pressing his hand against the door. He was tempted just to break it down to get to her.

Angel resisted that urge and said, "This is your room, Cordy. It's up to you if I stay here or not."

He waited hoping she'd ask him to stay.

"Just go, Angel," Cordy said not wanting to face him.

Feeling defeated Angel went over to the bed and put his shirt back on. Then he grabbed his coat and opened the door to leave. To his surprise Chase was standing there just about to knock.

"You really should answer your phone, Angel," she said, smiling brightly at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Angel was dumbfounded, "How did you find us?"

"I have your memories," Chase said. "I just thought of places I knew you wanted to take Cordy to."

She started to step in the room, but Angel blocked her path. He knew the last thing he and Cordy needed at that moment was Chase turning up and causing trouble.

"You didn't say goodbye to me," Chase pouted. "And now you won't even let me step inside and have a place to sit."

"There are plenty of placing to sit back at the mansion, Chase." Angel said pushing her further into the hallway and closing the room door behind him. "You have to stop chasing after me."

"Don't flatter yourself," Chase said glaring at him. "My days of chasing after you are over. If you're too stupid to realize the amazing thing you have in me then that's your problem."

"Then why are you here," Angel said glaring at her in return.

"Giles came by the mansion. He said it was urgent and that he had to track you down."

Angel regarded her suspiciously, "I'm not in the mood for your games. Is there really an emergency?"

Chase could see his anger. It frightened and thrilled her.

"Giles seemed to think there was an emergency," she replied, looking wasn't particularly interested in what was worrying Giles. When he came by the mansion, Chase only saw an opportunity that would let her go after Angel that wouldn't look as if she were chasing after him again. This way she could be near him and play hard to get. She congratulated herself on the brilliance of her plan. Soon Chase figured making herself unavailable would make Angel come after her.

He was suddenly worried, "Did Buffy relapse? Or is something wrong with Jenny?"

"He didn't give me details. He just made it clear he needed to find you fast," she said. "And considering the shabby way you've treated me you'd think you'd be grateful that I'd go through the trouble of tracking you down."

Angel studied her and said, "Thanks for finding us. We'll be on our way. You can head back home."

"So that's it," Chase said, getting irritated. "Thanks for the info. Go Home."

"There's no time for this," Angel said turning back and opening the door to the hotel suite. "I've got to get Cordy and speak with Giles."

"You're in a mood. What happened Angel?" she asked, knowingly. "Was being with Cordy not the way you imagined? She'll never be what you want. Not like I can."

Angel glared at her, but Chase was determined. She felt no fear when he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the elevator.

"This is it, Angel," she said glaring at him. "This is the last time I'm coming after you. And when you realize you made a mistake and come after me I won't be available."

"Good," was all Angel would say as the elevator doors closed ending the had one consolation.

She could tell things had not gone well between Cordy and Angel. That made Chase feel a great deal walked back into Cordy's suite. He could hear her moving in the bathroom. She had turned the water off, and so he had no doubts she was crying. He knocked on the door. The sound startled Cordy.

"I thought you were long gone," she reopened the water faucet and began washing her face.

"Chase stopped by," Angel said.

"Well that's fantastic," Cordy muttered her voice muffled by the towel drying her face.

"She's gone, but we've got to go. There's trouble with Giles."

Cordelia opened the bathroom door, "Is it Buffy, Jenny, or some new big bad?"

"Chase didn't know," Angel said. "I figure we should just head over to him."

Cordy nodded and picked up her purse, "Let's go."

As Angel settled the bill on the front desk, he saw Cordy talking to one of the bell hops who handed her a couple of bags from behind the information.

When she caught Angel staring, she said, "I picked up a few more goodies at the gift shop earlier. I had the bell hop hold on to my stuff for me so that I could surprise you."

Angel noticed she seemed embarrassed by the explanation. He felt guilty that he had some how wounded her when they had been in the suite together. He couldn't figure out how it had gone so hesitated slightly as they stood in lobby, "Cordy, I..."

"Let's not do this now," she interrupted refusing to look him in the they snuck back into the hotel basement and took the sewer route to the library.

Giles was relieved to see Angel and Cordy emerge from the stacks.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"Buffy's in danger," Giles said.

"Have her enemies figured out her lack of slayer status?" Cordy asked.

Giles and Angel stared her in surprise. Neither of them had considered that demons might come after a now vulnerable Buffy for revenge.

"That problem hasn't come into play yet," Giles said. "It's the council."

"The council?" Cordy asked.

"They're trying to reverse the gifts aren't they?" Angel asked.

"They'd be killing Chase and the others," Cordy exclaimed concerned. "You'd lose your permanent soul."

Giles looked at Angel, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that your soul would be one of your gifts."

"She wanted me to be happy," Angel said almost apologetically, knowing he didn't have to say that the 'she' was Jenny.

"I know," Giles said frowning at him.

"What can we do to stop the council?" Cordy asked to relieve the tension.

"We don't want to stop the council. We have to find a way to reverse the gifts," Giles said.

"You don't have the right and neither does the council," Angel said.

"The gifts have made things complicated, but there's been no permanent harm so far," Cordy said, agreeing with Angel.

"What do you think will happen if the council doesn't find a way to take back the gifts?" Giles began to yell. "What will happen if they lose their slayer?"

"You think they'd kill her to bring on the next slayer," Angel said.

"But that wouldn't guarantee them a slayer," Cordy said. "We don't know how much the gifts have changed things. What if killing Buffy doesn't create the next slayer?"

"There's no way to know for sure unless Buffy's dead," Giles said. "We can't allow that to happen?"

"There has to be another way," Cordy said. "The council isn't evil, right? They can be reasoned with."

"I can't do it," Angel exclaimed. "We can't kill them."

"They aren't real, Angel. They're fantasies," Giles said trying to reason with him.

"They're alive," Angel said. "Don't lie to yourself. Taking back what that woman gave us is killing Liam, Chase and Jenny."

Giles glared at Angel and yelled, "She isn't Jenny."

"It doesn't matter who she is, Giles," Cordy said gently. "She's a real person. They all are. We can't just casually sacrifice them."

"So you'd sacrifice Buffy?" Giles said.

"There has to be a way to protect Buffy without destroying innocent people," Cordy said."

I won't kill Jenny again," Angel said, fiercely before he stormed out of the watched him walked way speechless and wounded. Cordy rested a hand on his shoulder.

"He'd die for Buffy," Cordy said. "You know he would."

Giles only response was to nod slightly.

"Where are the others?" Cordy asked.

"They're camped out at Buffy's hospital room," Giles said. "I don't want her left alone if it can be avoided."

"I figure Angel's on his way over there now," Cordy said going to sit at the table. "Now that Buffy's got protection let's you and me look through the texts and see if there's a solution that works for everyone."

"Does Buffy know the danger she's in?" Cordy said.

"I haven't told her everything," Giles said. "But I'll have to tell her soon. I just wanted to let her have some time to enjoy her gift."

"I'll take the job of filling in Chase and Jenny," Cordy said. "Do you still have that map on how to find her?"

"It's in my office," Giles said going up to find he came back and sat beside her at the table, he handed her the map. "It's isolated in the woods," Giles said. "You shouldn't go alone."

"I'll have Chase come with me," Cordy said. She wanted to say something wise about Jenny, but Cordy didn't have the words."I'm sorry," was all she could say.

Giles smiled bitterly, "She's not a fan of apologies."

"That's good. I don't like making apologies," Cordy replied smiling at him couldn't return her smile.

He felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He hated knowing that Cordy and Angel were right but that Giles was still forced to go against them to save Buffy.

He turned to Cordy and said, "I don't want to do this."

"I know, but you're the watcher. You make the tough choices. That's your job," Cordy said understanding. "And for you it isn't just a job anymore. You're thinking like a Dad now. Angel's capable of making those hard choices too. I think we all are. But let's not jump to the worst case scenario just yet. Maybe the council won't go to extremes."

"I hope you're right, but you don't know the council. You have no idea what they are capable of," Giles said.

"I am right," Cordy said with a confidence she didn't have still worried that there was no solution that would save everyone. This gift given to Buffy might turn out to be a curse. Cordy knew that eliminating Liam, Chase, and Jenny would be wrong and it would damage them all somehow. She wondered if it was something Giles and Angel could recover from.


	11. Chapter 11

Cordy came home to find Chase looking through her closet. She just stood there naked and humming as she tossed Cordy's clothes around.

"I'm looking for just the right outfit," Chase said with a frown. "I can't seem to find anything I like as much a being naked. It's really sad that I can't just go out naked."

"Yeah, it's a tragedy," Cordy replied sarcastically. "Did you have to leave my room a mess?"

"I'll clean it up. I can be neat when I want to. Angel likes neat," she replied and continued to rummage through the closet.

"We don't have time for you to put together the perfect ensemble. I can't believe I just said that," Cordy said.

Chase smiled at her, "I know. There's always time for the proper ensemble."

"Not today unfortunately," Cordy said and then suddenly softening towards Chase she added. "Maybe when things are less insane we can do the girlie bonding shopping thing."

"Sure," Chase said willing to be friendly with Cordy. "I'd love to have my own clothes."

"Good," Cordy said grabbing a dress from the floor and handing it to Chase. "We've got some major problems."

Chase stopped what she was doing and immediately got concerned, "Is Angel okay?"

"Yes, but you and everyone else is in danger," Cordy said. "Get dressed. I'll explain things on the way."

"A road trip might be fun," Chase said hoping that Cordy would take her somewhere that would let her see Angel.

--

Giles worries were increasing since he had been unable to get anyone on the council to speak to him anymore. They were shutting him out. They were going to move ahead without his input. He was losing his opportunity to reason with them.

"I can't believe this," Joyce said. "I thought the council were good people."

"They believe this would be for the greater good," Giles said.

They stood outside of Buffy's hospital room. Watching Buffy and the others inside from the doorway.

"There has to be something we could do," Joyce said, her eyes pleading with him.

"I'll find a way around the gifts," Giles promised.

"Would that mean Liam would be gone?" Joyce asked sounding worried.

"He isn't real. He's a figment of her imagination," Giles said not sure if he was trying to convince Joyce or himself.

Joyce turned to look at the people gathered around Buffy's bed. Liam sat beside her daughter holding her hand and smiling at her with eyes full of love.

"He's more than that, Rupert," Joyce said. "I wish I could pretend otherwise."

"Everything would be easier," Giles said.

"He's been a godsend through all this hell," Joyce said. "I was so happy for her. She had a chance to free of all this. A chance to find love with someone who understood."

"There's a price for that kind of happiness," Giles said sounding tired. "We'll find a way to help Buffy. I promise you."

Joyce placed her hand on his shoulder. Touching was something they had always avoided, but she had to reach out to him then. There was something about Giles that she could not comprehend, and Joyce knew he'd never explain it. She didn't know why there was always a wall between them. Giles looked at her a moment and placed his hand over hers. He was the one to break eye contact first. Then he gestured so she could walk back into Buffy's room ahead of him.

"You're up to something," Chase accused after tripping on a fallen tree branch. "Are you planning on dumping me out here and taking off."

"As tempting at that plan is, there's someone here we need to see," Cordy said and then sighed in relief when she spotted the smoke from Jenny's camp. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Chase asked and then stopped in her tracks. "We're going to see Jenny aren't we? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I did, but you weren't paying attention," Cordy chastised.

Chase had to admit that was true. While Cordy drove and attempted to explain the situation, Chase had tuned her out when she realized that Cordy wasn't going to talk about Angel. Chase didn't worry about Giles reversing her existence. She didn't doubt Angel would save her. She didn't see the point of Cordy being so distressed about it.

"Why am I here for this?" Chase whined as she followed Cordy. "You're trying to keep me from Angel aren't you?"

"Giles didn't think it was safe to go alone, and I foolishly thought we could watch each other's backs," Cordy said. "A dozen vamps could attack us right now, and you wouldn't notice unless one of them was Angel."

"You're exaggerating," Chase said although she figured Cordy had a point.

"Just behave around, Jenny," Cordy said.

"Stop talking to me as if I were a child," Chase pouted.

Cordy rolled her eyes, "A five year old is more mature than you."

"You're just being bitchy cause things didn't go the way you hoped with Angel today," Chase replied. "Not that I'm surprised. I warned you that you couldn't ever be what he wants."

That comment brought back the hurt and humiliation of the afternoon but Cordy refused to let it show, "Rant and rave all you want, Chase. It won't change the fact that he'll never choose you no matter how slutty you are."

"It's inevitable. He'll come to me when he realizes what I offer him. I can give him anything he desires," Chase said.

Cordy sighed, "You can't spend the rest of your life in bed. There's more to life than that. You're so blind to everything but Angel. Beyond sex what do you have to offer him."

"Unconditional love," Chase said passionately. "That's everything."

"Your love isn't unconditional. There's all kinds of strings attached," Cordy said.

"That's not true?" Chase yelled.

"If making Angel happy meant giving him up, would you do it?" Cordy said.

"Would you?" Chase said.

Cordy thought it over a moment, "Yes."

"Then you don't love him as much as I do, I'd never abandon him for anything," Chase said storming ahead of Cordy towards Jenny's site.

Cordy walked past the circle of torches surrounding Jenny's set of tents. Jenny walked towards her with a smile.

"It's really good to see you," Cordy said. "Angel wanted to come himself, but he had to go to Buffy."

Jenny studied her quietly reading her thoughts.

"You worry for so many people," Jenny said.

"She doesn't worry about me," Chase couldn't resist saying.

Jenny turned to Chase and said, "Very little concerns you."

"Just Angel," Chase admitted proudly. "I don't know what Cordy's worried about. Angel wouldn't let Giles erase me."

"There are some things I think you will appreciate in the tents," Jenny said.

"Like what?" Chase said not wanting to leave Jenny and Cordy alone. She knew they'd discuss Angel. She knew that Jenny probably knew Angel better than anyone. Chase didn't want Jenny sharing her insights with Cordy.

"Go into the large tent," Jenny ordered sternly. "There's some food you will enjoy and garments that would suit you."

"But..." Chase began.

Jenny simply stared at her intently, and Chase suddenly walked into the tent without another word.

"That's a neat trick," Cordy said.

"I can influence her because we both are a part of Angel," Jenny said.

"It's more than that this place is amazing," Cordy observed. "I feel so calm. So safe here."

"The longer I exist the more powerful I become," Jenny explained. "This place is intended to be a comfort to me and for those who wish to visit me. It doesn't always work."

"You couldn't soothe Giles," Cordy assumed.

"No, I could not," Jenny said her voice wavering slightly. "There is something I can do to help. This sanctuary is protected. No one can enter who I don't wish to allow."

"So we can bring Buffy here and the council couldn't track her?" Cordy said. "That would be amazing."

"I know it would be a temporary relief until Giles manages to find a solution," Jenny said. She couldn't help getting teary eyed at the thought of Giles.

Cordy rested her hand on Jenny's, "Giles told me you didn't like apologies. Is there anything I can do?"

Jenny shook her head, "This isn't your wound to heal. That's up to Giles. I'll do what I can for him if he lets me."

"He worries about you. I don't know if it helps for you to know that," Cordy said.

"It does help," Jenny said feeling relieved to know she did matter to Giles on some level.

"He doesn't want to..." Cordy hesitated.

"He doesn't want to kill me," Jenny concluded. "But he'll do what he must for Buffy."

Jenny's eyes watered, and she angrily wiped the tears away.

"Living is difficult," she said. "The longer I'm alive the more I feel. It's painful."

"Not all the time," Cordy said. "There are good feelings too."

It was on the tip of Jenny's tongue to tell Cordy she was scared and how that new emotion could be overwhelming. She could die and suddenly Jenny felt just how much she wanted to live. But she didn't think she could continue to live if the price for her life was Buffy losing hers. Jenny kept those thoughts to herself. Angel created her to be a source of comfort. She had to fight to keep the dark thoughts at bay.

"Angel cares for you and you have a friend in both of us. I don't want to leave you alone, but I should go tell the others Buffy has a haven here," Cordy said getting standing up.

Jenny grabbed her hand to keep her sitting down and said, "You don't have to go. I can call Angel to me."

Jenny close her eyes, and Cordy noticed a faint glow emanate from her.

--

Angel stood in Buffy's room with the others and was in the middle of talking with Giles when he suddenly went still.

"Angel," he heard a familiar voice say.

"Jenny?" he replied aloud.

Suddenly everyone stopped talking and looked at him. Buffy looked horrified at Angel and then looked over at Giles. She knew hearing Angel bring Jenny up had to be painful for Giles.

"You don't have the right to say her name," Xander said furiously.

Angel wasn't paying attention. He was too busy listening to Jenny. Giles watched him and realized the moment he dreaded had arrived. He was going to have to tell them about Jenny.


	12. Chapter 12

"Angel," Buffy said but he did not respond. She looked at Giles.

He pressed a hand on Angel's shoulder and got his attention.

"What is it?" Angel said finally noticing the others in the room.

"Can she reach you telepathically?" Giles asked.

"Yes," Angel said still distracted. Hearing Jenny's voice in his head had been a shock.

Angel stood in Buffy's hospital room trying to find the words to tell them about Jenny. He wished Cordy were there. She'd have the words.

"I dreamt Jenny was alive," Angel said deciding to get straight to the point.

"Angel, how could you?" Willow said looking over at Giles.

Surprising himself and everyone else Giles decided to speak in Angel's defense, "He couldn't control the content of his dream. I don't believe he wanted to hurt anyone."

The two men locked eyes and nodded at each other. It was a relief to Angel to know that Giles realized the truth.

"Is she okay?" Xander asked.

"Can we see her?" Willow asked at the same moment.

"She's special," Angel said. "It's hard to put into words. There's just this feeling you have when you're with her. She has a way to help you, Buffy."

"I thought she wasn't powerful enough to change the gifts," Giles said.

"She isn't but her sanctuary can't be found by anyone working in the council. She has total control over who can enter," Angel said.

"We have to sneak her out of the hospital without alerting anyone," Giles said. "Then we'll take her to the sanctuary."

"Giles, you knew about this Jenny and didn't say anything?" Buffy asked sounding hurt.

"I didn't see how she would concern you," Giles said.

Buffy couldn't help replying, "Of course she concerns me after everything that's happened and...."

"Buffy! I think this situation is already difficult enough for Mr. Giles without us adding to it," Joyce said finally understanding some of what Giles had been holding back in their past conversation.

"I don't see the point in fighting about this," Xander spoke up suddenly. "Where's this safe place for Buffy?"

"I'll take you there," Angel said and in his mind he sent a message to Jenny letting her know his plans.

-------------------

Jenny opened her eyes and smiled, "I think I startled him, but he's on his way with Buffy and the others."

"What are we going to do about all the diabolical council stuff?" Cordy asked.

"I don't know," Jenny said. "I don't think the final decision will be ours."

"None of this is fair," Cordy said.

"Life rarely is," Jenny said. "All we can do is the best that we can."

Cordy nodded and just looked out over the lake. She thought about her own life. Jenny was right about life rarely being fair. She considered her parents who hadn't bothered with more than just a single phone call while they'd been away. Not even her being in the hospital had been enough to get them to bother caring. Cordy thought of Xander who she'd trusted in spite of all her efforts to stay guarded and aloof. She never imagined anyone could wound her as badly as he did with Willow. Then she thought of Angel and that pain was too fresh for Cordy to dwell on. Then she thought of Giles and how he was now between a rock and a hard place. No matter what he choose someone was going to be hurt. She pushed the thoughts away.

"So we'll just sit tight and wait for the others," Cordy said relaxing slightly. It was difficult to be tense in Jenny's Sanctuary.

Jenny stared at her intently and said, "You've had your share of pain."

Cordy frowned, "So this is the part of the evening when we talk about me? Let's skip that."

Jenny said nothing but simply watched Cordy.

She looked at Jenny and then laughed slightly, "There's no point in putting up a brave front with you is there?"

Jenny smiled, "Being a mind reader is a gift Angel has given me."

"Well, it's a curse to everyone who comes near you who wants to keep their secrets," Cordy said and then she relented. "I cried in front of him and Cordelia Chase doesn't cry."

"You were hurt," Jenny said.

"It's Xander's fault," Cordy said suddenly. "If I hadn't let him stomp on my heart, I wouldn't have been so sensitive today."

"You told Angel how you felt and when he didn't respond you felt rejected. I understand how that feels," Jenny said sympathetically.

"Was Giles unkind?" Cordy asked concerned.

Jenny shook her head, "He just doesn't want me."

"I know how that feels," Cordy said.

"Our situations are very different. Your man wants you and mine well he isn't mine," Jenny said.

"Is Angel mine?" Cordy wondered aloud.

"You'll have to ask him that yourself," Jenny said.

"Pfft."

"Pride is a healthy thing but misplaced pride can be your downfall," Jenny said. "Be brave enough to be honest, Cordelia."

"I'm not afraid of anything," Cordelia said stubbornly.

Jenny just raised her eyebrow and said, "Isn't fear at the core of all of this angst between you and Angel?"

"Did you tell Giles how you feel about him?" Cordy challenged.

"Yes, and even knowing his rejection I don't regret telling him," Jenny said.

"I can see why Angel admires you," Cordy said.

"He sees Jenny in me," she replied simply.

"You aren't Jenny," Cordy said. "You are your own person. And when you aren't annoyingly right about me I really like you."

"Thank you," Jenny said, smiling. "I like you too."

Cordy said confidently. "If Giles and Angel don't want us it's their loss."

Cordy sighed and continued, "Maybe I just want Angel to step up and take the risk this time. Chase is the one who clued me into his feelings for me, and I'm the one who kissed him and got things started. If it wasn't for that, Angel would have just let things continue on the way things were, never making a move. I'm the one who had to say 'I love you' and all he could do was stare at me as if I had two heads."

"It isn't easy for him. Expressing his emotions," Jenny said.

"It isn't easy for anyone, Jenny," Cordy said and then she considered things. "Maybe I should just have pity on the Dumbass."

"Maybe," Jenny said.

They sat in silence for a while just enjoying the peace of the Sanctuary.

Jenny stood up and said, "If you're all right here, I think I'll see to Chase."

"Good luck with that," Cordy said.

"I realize she's a handful, but I'll see what I can do to get her to be less...."

"Slutty? Stalker like? Annoying?" Cordy volunteered.

"Less difficult," Jenny said instead walking towards the tent.

"You're too damn diplomatic, Jen. If you hang out with Chase and me some more, we'll help you get in touch with your inner bitch goddess," Cordy promised exchanging a smile with Jenny.

Jenny entered the tent to find Chase pacing and cursing. Jenny was concerned when she saw that Chase had knocked over some of the furniture.

"You're taking her side!" Chase yelled as soon as she saw Jenny. "No one ever takes my side. Not even Angel."

"Calm down and talk to me," Jenny said.

Chase stopped pacing long enough to consider. She figured Jenny might have some influence with Angel. Maybe the key to him would be getting Jenny on her side.

"It's not my fault," Chase said bursting into tears.

Jenny looked at her sternly, "You can't lie to me, Chase. So no more false tears."

This time the tears in Chase's eyes were real.

"Why'd Angel have to make you so powerful?" Chase complained. "You get to read his mind, and I can only guess. You get to tell me what to do, and nobody ever listens to me."

"I'll listen to you," Jenny promised.

"I just love him so much," Chase explained. "And I'm trying everything I can to get him to see but nothing works."

"He does see you," Jenny said. "It's just not in the way that you want."

"How do I change that?" Chase asked full of hope.

Jenny considered her words, "You can not control who you love. You can only control what you do about that love."

"Is that a wimpy way of telling me Angel doesn't love me and it's not his fault cause that's just crap," Chase said. "I can make him love me."

"Love doesn't come by force, Chase," Jenny said.

"It can happen. I look like her, and I can be like her. He'll love me even more than her in the end because I can be whatever he wants. All Cordy can be is herself," Chase said stubbornly.

"Is Angel's happiness your main concern?" Jenny asked patting Chase's hand.

"Of course it is," Chase said as if Jenny asking the question were offensive.

"She could make him happy," Jenny replied softly.

"I can make him happier," Chase challenged.

"I know you can't help how you feel but you do have control over your behavior..." Jenny began.

"I knew it!" Chase interrupted. "You're taking Cordy's side."

"I am not asking you to stop loving Angel. I know that can't be helped. I'm not asking you to stop being honest with him about your feelings. That's your right, and he should be aware of how you feel. What I'm asking is that you simply think about the effects your actions will have on others," Jenny said sternly and then added. "You have this narrow vision of things. Don't make the mistake of thinking what is best for you is also best for Angel. If you can't think of anyone else, please think of him."

Chase looked at Jenny and asked, "Can I leave the tent now?"

Jenny let out a weary sigh, "Yes."

As Jenny watched Chase leave, she worried her words had fallen on deaf ears.

-----------------

Giles was just stepping outside of Buffy's room when he saw them coming towards him in the hallway. He wasn't surprised that the council would send someone over to deal with Buffy in person. He recognized the older man as one of the council members who had assigned him to Buffy. The young man with him Giles did not recognize.

"Hello William," Giles said simply.

"Rupert," William replied and then gestured to the man beside him. "I'd like you to meet Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. He will be your aide."

"My aide," Giles repeated smiling wryly.

Wesley put out his hand expecting Giles to shake it. When Giles only stared at him, Wesley retracted his hand. Giles knew this new watcher was just a puppet for the council. Wesley was an implied threat. If Giles didn't follow orders, he was replaceable. No council intimidation was going to manipulate him this time. Giles was determined.

"I'm certain I'll have this problem solved in no time," Wesley said trying to sound confident but failing to hide how nervous he was. This was Wesley's opportunity to prove himself. He wouldn't fail. He couldn't fail.

"As I understand it, you have been unsuccessful in returning your charge to her slayer status?" William asked.

"I have been unable to track down the woman or demon responsible for it," Giles replied. "But I have made some headway in the research. I should have a solution in few days. There was no need for your intrusion."

William stared coldly at Giles who refused to move from Buffy's door.

"Step aside, Rupert," William said forcefully.

Some of the hospital staff stared, waiting for a scene to erupt. Giles took in the scene and stepped aside. When Wesley and William entered, they were surprised to find an empty room.

Giles looked at William and said, "If you'd bothered to ask how she was, I could have told you that they let Buffy go into her mother's care."

"Fine, then we'll go see her at her home," William said walking away. "Rupert we will discuss matters at another time."

"I'm looking forward to it," Giles said watching them walk away.

They'd never find Buffy at Jenny's Sanctuary. Giles was confident of that. He sighed because that was the only thing he was confident of.


	13. Chapter 13

Angel lead the way as they headed towards Jenny's Sanctuary. The others followed along surprisingly quiet. The idea of Jenny being alive somewhere had stunned them. Liam had insisted on carrying Buffy in his arms since she wasn't fully recovered yet. Buffy objected at first and looked to Angel. But he was too preoccupied to notice. So Buffy gave in and let Liam carry her.

Angel was looking forward to seeing Cordy, but he was dreading it too. He didn't want her looking at him like she had in the hotel room. Plus he was terrified that Giles would be able to reverse the gifts. Angel desperately wanted to find a way to protect Buffy while protecting Chase, Liam, and Jenny.

And there she was. Cordy standing by the campfire laughing with Jenny. It was a sight that brought a smile to Angel's face. And when Cordy turned and saw him there it was a relief that she kept on smiling. Chase spotted Angel and had to fight the urge to run to his arms. She reminded herself that she was playing hard to get. She was going to just play things cool.

Cordy walked towards him and said, "Guess what? Chase has to do whatever Jen tells her to."

"Really?" Angel asked Jenny.

"That's an exaggeration," Jenny said. "I have some influence, but Chase has all her free will."

"Damn straight," Chase added. "I'm my own woman."

Jenny noticed the others standing behind Angel and said, "Welcome to my sanctuary."

Xander gestured to the plastic bags in his hand, "We brought junk food?"

Jenny smiled at him. She sensed his discomfort at her presence and respected that he wasn't going to make an issue of it.

"Hi Jenny," Willow said going to hug her.

"Hello Willow," Jenny said hugging her back.

"I didn't really get the opportunity to know you before. I'm Buffy's mother Joyce Summers," she said holding out her hand.

Jenny took her hand and replied, "Well, I'm Jenny Angel."

"You're taking my name?" Angel asking.

"I figure it's less confusing," Jenny replied.

"I think Jenny Angel suits you perfectly. I mean considering what you can do and all," Cordy said.

"Hi Jenny, I'm so sorry. I didn't do everything I could to protect you," Buffy said confronting her guilt over Jenny's death.

"Apologies are unnecessary. Your actions now are all that matter," she replied.

Then Buffy said to Liam. "I think I can walk from here.

Reluctantly, Liam set Buffy down and let her stand on her own.

"Hello Liam," Jenny said.

"Hello, Jenny," Liam said and returned his attention to Buffy.

"Will Rupert be joining you?" Jenny asked.

Cordy and Angel noticed they way her voice wavered slightly saying his name.

"He stayed behind to cover our leaving," Joyce explained.

"I don't think he'll be by tonight," Angel said apologetically.

"I guess I should have expected that," Jenny said softly to herself. Cordy gave her a comforting shoulder squeeze.

Recovering from disappointment Jenny said, "I know how tired you are Buffy." Jenny gestured to the tent she'd added. "This is where you and your mother will sleep. Liam I had a tent put up for you right beside it."

Liam smiled at her. He was grateful that Jenny understood he would not want to be separated from Buffy.

"Thank you," Buffy said walking into the tent with her mother helping her. Liam followed them inside.

Jenny turned to the others and said, "It might be best if you just let Buffy settle in. Please feel free to sit and enjoy the night air. If you require anything, it can be found in the large tent. Angel would you walk with me awhile."

"Of course," he said, offering her his arm.

As they watched them walk away Xander had to ask, "Jenny's not in love with him too, is she?"

"Of course not," Chase said glaring at him. "How could he possibly want her like that? Eww."

"Well it's just she took his name and wants to go on moonlit walks with the man who killed her," Xander said. He was worried about what Jenny's existence could mean.

Cordy's glared at Xander and said, "I know it's difficult for you but you need to get your mind out of the gutter. They're like family. Jenny's almost like a sister to Angel."

"A sister?" Willow repeated. "But how could that happen?"

--

Angel and Jenny walked for a while before she spoke, "I just needed a moment away from them. I'm not used to being around so many people. Hearing all their thoughts at the same time can be overwhelming."

"Will it be a problem for you to have them here?" Angel asked concerned.

Jenny shook her head, "Every moment I'm getting better at controlling my abilities. By the time we finish our walk, I think I will have enough concentration to filter whose thoughts I read. It's amazing. It hadn't occurred to me before that I could control it."

"Your powers are increasing. You were able to contact me telepathically and you added those extra tents," Angel said sounding proud.

"All I had to do was think of the new tents and they appeared," Jenny said. "This sanctuary you provided for me gives me all I require. Thank you for that."

"I owe you so much..." Angel began.

Jenny interrupted him, "I thought we already settled that. You repay me through all the good things you do now."

"I don't ever think it'll be enough," Angel said.

"There's another reason I wanted to go for a walk. I wanted to talk to you alone..." Jenny began.

"I'm not going to let anyone kill you, Jenny," Angel said.

"I don't think it'll be your choice in the end," Jenny said. "The council or Rupert will be the ones to settle it."

"I can't accept that," Angel said.

"I know," Jenny replied with resignation. "Just don't be too hard on Rupert. This isn't easy on him either."

"He refuses to accept that you, Liam, and Chase are alive. I need to make him see that," Angel said. "I won't let him lie to himself just to make this easier on him."

"I hope there is a solution that will save us all," Jenny said and then had to ask. "Do you think Giles will ever come back here?"

"He'll have to see Buffy at some point," Angel said observing the pain in Jenny's eyes. "Did he hurt you?"

"It can't be helped. I can't be his Jenny," she replied. "He wasn't unkind. I think that's all I can ask of him."

"Is there something I can do?" Angel asked awkwardly. He didn't think he could say or do anything that could truly comfort her.

Jenny smiled at him and said, "You could talk to Cordy. Seeing you happy with her would be a great joy for me."

"Cordy's not happy with me right now. I don't really know why. Everything was going so well and then it just went all wrong," Angel said. "She said she loved me and for a moment I had everything I wanted. But then she pulled away. She won't tell me why."

"Love can be a leap of faith, Angel. When Cordy leapt, you didn't catch her. You let her fall," Jenny said.

Angel looked at Jenny in confusion and she continued, "She told you she loved you. It wasn't easy for her. You hurt her deeply by not responding."

Angel remembered the look in Cordy's eyes when she pulled away. She looked so wounded and he hadn't understood it . He'd assumed she just hadn't meant what she said. That she couldn't face what had nearly happened between them.

"I have to talk to her," Angel said hesitating.

"Go on," Jenny said affectionately pushing him. "I'm just going to take a moment a alone."

"Are you all right?" Angel asked still worried about her.

"Stop focusing on me. Cordy's the one who needs you now," Jenny replied.

She smiled as she watched him walk back to the campsite. If she couldn't be happy in love, at least Angel and Cordy might find a way.

--

Giles considered driving to the Sanctuary but decided he was needed in the library researching. It was frustrating. He found some references to demons granting wishes but none of them fit the profile of the woman Buffy and Angel had saved. The wishes never manifested themselves in dreams.

And he thought of her. He refused to call her Jenny in his mind. That somehow made it easier for him. Giles hated thinking of her standing there telling she loved him. She needed too much from him. He had nothing to give her.

He buried his head in his hands. He had to focus. He had to save Buffy's life. He had to get rid of the gifts. Dwelling on Angel's apparition was something Giles couldn't let himself do anymore. He pushed away the conflicting thoughts and resumed the research.

--

Chase watched Angel as he returned to the campsite. She frowned at the way his eyes automatically looked at Cordy.

"I think we should get going now," Angel said. "It's a strain on Jenny to have us all here at the same time."

"We'll just see Buffy before we leave," Willow said walking into Buffy tent with Xander.

"Xander said you guys came up here using Xander's and Joyce's cars," Cordy said looking at Angel. "Would you like a ride home in my car?"

Angel nodded and smiled at Cordy slightly. She wanted to be alone with him in her car. That had to be a good sign.

"We'd love to have you in our car," Chase added just so they could notice her.

Cordy frowned at her and said, "Any chance you'll hitch a ride with Xander?"

"Why are you asking a silly question you already know the answer to?" Chase said.

"You have to stop trying to get between Cordy and I," Angel said sternly.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm not just trying to get closer to you, Angel," Chased lied. "I just don't particularly like Xander and Willow."

"I really believe you," Cordy said dripping with sarcasm.

Angel growled slightly in frustration. He need to be with Cordy alone, and Chase was going to be a problem.

Willow and Xander emerged from the tent.

"We're heading out," Xander said. "I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, bye guys," Willow said. "You coming, Angel?"

"No, I'm getting a ride with Cordy," Angel said.

"I've got to stop in a talk to Buffy for a while and then we can go," Angel said.

"Fine," Cordy said watching him go into Buffy's tent. "I'll just go say my good bye's to Jenny."

--

"Hey," Angel said coming to sit by Buffy's bed. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah," Buffy said. "I have to thank Jenny."

"She'll probably be by later to check on you," Angel said.

There were things Buffy and Angel had to say to each other, but it was awkward with Joyce and Liam there.

"Mom, can Angel and I have a moment alone?" Buffy asked.

"Fine," Joyce said and turned to Liam. "Would you mind helping me unload the suitcases from the car?"

Liam hesitated but said, "I'll help you."

He wasn't happy leaving Buffy alone with his rival, but Liam could not deny Buffy something she needed.

"So this has been an insane couple of days," Buffy began.

"A lot's happened," Angel said.

"I'm sorry Liam's so..." Buffy didn't have the words to describe him. "It's not how I think of you."

"I understand," Angel said. "Jenny and Chase were kinda unexpected."

"Why Angel?" Buffy said not concealing her hurt. "Why dream of Cordelia?"

"You know things between us weren't working, Buffy," Angel said. "You were the one to walk away."

"So now you want Cordelia," Buffy said. "I don't even get how that could happen. You don't even like her."

"You're the one who didn't like her. I was just indifferent until recently. She's become my best friend," Angel said.

"So just like that you don't love me anymore," Buffy said turning away from him. She felt as if he'd lied to her somehow. Even though they technically were no longer together, Buffy felt that he'd cheated on her. She knew it didn't quite make sense, but she couldn't help it.

Angel stared at her as she lied there and stared at the ceiling and said, "I will always love you. But it's not the same any more."

"I love you, Angel," Buffy said. "No matter what I said before, I never thought it'd be over between us."

"But it has to be," Angel said, gently.

Buffy looked at him again with tears in her eyes, "I know we have a lot to work out but Cordelia!? Do you love her?"

Angel couldn't answer that question. The first person who deserved to be told how he felt was Cordy.

"I need her," Angel replied.

"I can't look at you anymore. It hurts too much," Buffy said.

She was relieved when Angel stood up and left the tent. He wished he had been able to say something that could soothe Buffy, but all he could do was hurt her. To much had happened between them for it to be possible to go back to the way things were. He couldn't pretend with Buffy, and he didn't have to pretend with Cordelia.

"So," Cordy said after he joined her and Chase.

"I needed to make sure Buffy understood that this time we really are broken up," Angel said looking at Cordy.

"Of course you're really broken up," Chase scoffed. "When you have me why would you want Buffy?"

"This isn't about you, Chase," Cordy chastised.

"You'd like to think so," Chase replied.

And so the entire ride home Chase and Cordy bickered. Then they pulled up in front of Cordy's house.

"Why are we here?" Chase asked. "I thought we were taking Angel home. Is he staying over with us?"

"Well?" Cordy asked him.

Angel didn't like the idea of spending more time with Chase, but he figured if he was at Cordy's he might manage to get some alone time with Cordy.

"Okay," Angel said.

Chase was so thrilled by the prospect of a sleep over with Angel that she bounced out of the back seat of Cordy's car. It was a shock when Cordy just drove away leaving Chase alone at the curb. Watching Cordy drive away with Angel, Chase cursed violently.

"That was..." Angel thought it over. "That was brilliant."

That stopped for a moment at a red light.

"Well, I figured it was my turn to kidnap you. I figure if I pick the place this time, Chase won't track us down. I know there's a lot going on, but we need to talk," Cordy turned to him looking suddenly vulnerable. "You don't mind my kidnaping you right?"

Angel smiled brilliantly at her. Then he leaned over and kissed her breathless.


	14. Chapter 14

Angel had intended the kiss to be a simple declaration. A way of showing Cordy that not only did he not mind her kidnaping him, but that he was grateful she'd found a way for them to be alone. But once his lips touched Cordy's things stopped being simple. He couldn't get enough of her. Her taste, her smell, her warmth. His hands reached for her, and she didn't resist. Cordy leaned towards him and was tempted to climb out of her seat into his lap. But common sense intruded and she pulled away.

Out of breath she said, "We shouldn't do this here. I have someplace we can go."

Angel smiled at Cordy and said, "Where?"

"Let me surprise you," Cordy said and then picked up her cell phone. "There's just one thing I have to do before we can disappear."

In the library, Giles answered his office phone absent minded. He didn't like the interruption from looking over the texts but he figured it could be Buffy on her cell phone trying to reach him.

"Hello," he answered.

"So you're still at the library," Cordy said as if it were an accusation.

"Cordelia," Giles said sounding tired.

"What time is it, Giles," she asked him.

He looked at his watch and said, "2: 17."

"In the am," Cordy added shaking her head. "Well since I've got you on the phone I need you to do me a favor."

"This really isn't the time Cordelia, and I have more important things to worry about than your whims," Giles said.

Cordy rolled her eyes at a smiling Angel and said, "It's just a small favor you can easily so for me."

"What is it?" Giles said bracing himself for the inevitable irritation.

"I want you to go home, get something to eat and sleep for at least 5 hours," Cordelia said.

Giles smiled in surprise and said, "I have to find a way around the Gifts."

"Buffy's safe, Giles," Cordy said. "The Council won't be able to find her. Right now you can afford to take a break."

"Cordeila..." Giles began.

Cordelia interrupted, "Let me talk to Willow."

"I sent her and Xander home to get some rest," Giles said.

Cordelia smiled in triumph and asked, "And why is it any less important that you get rest?"

"I have research and..." Giles said.

But once again Cordy interrupted, "You haven't slept in who knows how long. What good are you to Buffy if you're exhausted? You might miss something important because you're so tired."

When all Cordy heard was silence on the other end of the line, she knew she'd won.

"Get some sleep, Giles," Cordy said. "We'll all meet at the library tomorrow and continue with the research."

"Fine, Cordelia," Giles said. "And Thank you."

Cordy smiled and said, "I'll see you later."

She hung up and said, "Now, I'm totally yours for the rest of the night."

"I like the sound of that," Angel said.

--

William played the tape for himself and the others in the room.

"You've tapped, Mr. Giles' phone?" Wesley asked horrified.

William nodded, "It had to be done. He refused to volunteer information about the slayer's location. What else could we be expected to do?"

Wesley replied, "The woman he was speaking with claims we won't be able to find Buffy. This implies that Buffy may have resorted to magic to shield herself."

"That is what I was thinking exactly," William replied.

"When I speak to Mr. Giles, I will..." Wesley interrupted.

"There is no point in that," William interrupted. "He will be no aid to us. At least not willingly."

"So you'll remove him as Buffy's watcher?" Wesley asked trying not to sound to hopeful.

William nodded, "Congratulations, you are now Buffy's watcher. That is if you can track her down."

"Consider it done," Wesley said. "Once I get access to Mr. Giles texts I should be able to reverse the gifts and return Buffy to normal. She's incredibly vulnerable now. It surprises me that Mr. Giles would let her do this."

"He cares more about winning points with the slayer than doing his duty," William said. "But what you said gives me an idea. We could force Rupert's hand."

"How? If threatening to remove him as Buffy's watcher isn't enough to get him to help then what else is there?" Wesley asked.

"Like you said, Buffy is vulnerable. Without her abilities, the demons of Sunnydale who undoubtably have a grudge against the slayer wouldn't hesitate to come after her if they were made aware she was weak," William said. "Giles would have to turn to us for help in protecting her against a threat as large as that."

Wesley shook his head and said, "But we can't do that. She'd be in unnecessary danger. If you would give me time I know I can come up with a solution."

"Fine," William said coldly. "You have 24 hours to come up with a solution."

"Thank you," Wesley said, leaving the room. Suddenly he was relieved that William and the council didn't know where Buffy was. But at least he had 24 hours, free of council interference to find a solution.

After Wesley left William turned to his assistant who had been sitting silently throughout his conference with Wesley and said, "Well?"

"I'll spread the word about Buffy's vulnerabilities," the assistant said leaving the room.

William reached for the phone to inform the Council that the problem would be solved before the week was out.

--

After making a quick stop at Angel's mansion so he could pick up some extra clothes, Cordy and Angel finally reached their destination. Cordy suggested that Angel use it as a retreat for those times he needed to disappear. They both knew that Chase wasn't going to leave him alone willingly. Plus they both liked the idea of having a place that was just theirs.

They walked up the steps to the front door both feeling the tension in the air. But it was the good kind of tension. It was full of nervous anticipation, want, and feeling. As Cordy stopped to get the keys out of her purse, Angel rested a hand on her hip and turned her around to face him. He didn't have the words so he just kissed her lightly smiling at her. Cordy loved it when Angel smiled. It just lit up his entire face, and he did it so rarely. She brushed her fingertips against his lips.

"You should do that more," she said.

He responded by widening his smile and taking her hand. He kissed her palm and pulled her towards him so she could kiss him on his mouth softly. His back was against the door and Cordy leaned against him. She rested her hands against his chest just loving the feel of him.

"Let's go inside," she said a little breathless.

Then she pulled away and took keys out of her purse. Then she opened the door to the cottage letting Angel walk in ahead of her.

"My Dad uses this to stash VIPs when they're in town," Cordy said. "It's got all the comforts of home and the best thing about it is total seclusion."

Angel didn't say anything. He just watched her with an intensity that made Cordy hot and craving. He walked towards her, but she stepped out of his grasp.

She smiled at him and said, "We came here to talk. Quit distracting me."

"Okay," Angel said, reluctantly. "We'll talk."

They went to sit on the couch. They stared at each other unsure of what to say. Then suddenly they were both laughing. Angel took Cordy's hand and held it.

"In the hotel room before..." Angel began. "I just didn't...It's not that umm... I just ..."

"Wow, 240 years have made you so eloquent," Cordy teased. "The whole hotel room thing was a mistake. It was just way too fast. We should take a step back."

"Oh," Angel said dropping Cordy's hand and frowning at her. "So you want to be just friends."

Angel felt that confusion and fear. He was losing her and they hadn't even had a real chance yet.

Cordy shook her head, "Being only friends means I wouldn't get make out privileges, and I want those."

Angel smiled at her letting the relief wash over him, and Cordy continued, "I just don't want us to stop being friends. I hated not being able to just talk to you like we used to. There has to be a way we can balance the relationship stuff and the friendship stuff. It might be nice if we just dated for a bit before we got to the serious stuff. But with everything going on who knows. And..."

"I'm sorry," Angel said soberly.

"Angel?" Cordy said sounding confused. He got so serious all of a sudden.

"I don't want to brush off what happened in the hotel room," Angel said hesitating a moment. "I hurt you."

Cordy for once was speechless. She didn't want to admit to being hurt even if it was obvious. She'd been hoping they could just move on. It touched her that even though it made Angel uncomfortable he wanted to bring it up and comfort her.

"Like I said we were moving too fast," she said. "We just need to give ourselves time."

Angel stared at her wondering if she was trying to tell him that she hadn't meant it when she said she loved him. Cordy reached over and caressing his cheek with her hand.

"We're going to be okay," she said.

Angel remembered what Jenny said about taking a leap and said, "I love you too, Cor."

"You don't have to say it if it's just..."

"You know me better than that," Angel said, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you."

Cordy sighed and said, "I needed to hear that."

She had hated feeling that vulnerable but here with Angel she felt safe. It was strange that the feeling of safety scared her too. But she wasn't running away from him this time.

"I love you, Angel," Cordy said.

"Is this still too fast?" Angel asked kissing her on the forehead. Then he wrapped an arm around her shoulders letting her rest her head against his chest.

"Yeah, but we'll catch up," Cordy said claiming his mouth with her own.

--

Chase sat in the Cordy's living room fuming. She had no idea where Angel was. She'd gone to the mansion knowing she wouldn't find him there. She'd searched Cordy's bedroom for some clue about where Cordy would take Angel, but Chase couldn't figure it out. She was tempted to tear Cordy's room apart just to teach her a lesson, but Chase knew Angel wouldn't like that.

She knew Cordy would return at some point all smug, but Chase wasn't going to let her get away with it. Chase was going to get some time with Angel no matter what Cordy did. She sat back on the couch and considered her options.

--

Angel entered the bedroom wearing just a towel. Cordy who had been looking for the toiletries her father had stashed for VIPs stopped what she was doing just to look at him. He was gorgeous. She found she was fascinated by a drop of water slowly going down his chest. She imagined her tongue following it's path. The thought made just standing there away from him almost unbearable. She wondered if they really could just sleep in the same bed and not cross any lines. She wondered why she'd insisted on taking things slow when fast and hot could be so much fun.

Angel just stood there watching her watch him. He noticed the way her breathing changed and could scent her arousal. He wondered what she'd do if he just dropped his towel and went towards her, but he held himself in check. Angel and Cordy had agreed not to rush things. Going too fast nearly ruined things between them before.

"Bathroom's free," Angel said smiling slowly.

Cordy snapped back to attention meeting his eyes. She caught his satisfied smile. He liked that he tempted her. She walked towards him and stood so close he could feel her body heat against him. His eyes stayed locked with hers challenging her. She was simmering as she brushed passed him and went into the bathroom. She took her shower half hoping Angel would join her, but he stayed in the bedroom. He wasn't going to break his promise to take things slow. She loved him for it and was frustrated by it.

After her shower, Cordy dried her hair smiling to herself. Outside the bathroom doors was Angel in a bed waiting for her. Cordy couldn't help thinking about just crawling into bed with him and seducing him. Especially after seeing Angel walk into the bedroom wearing just a towel. It was hot how he stood there tempting her. And now she stood in the bathroom wearing only one of Angel's t-shirts. Cordy smiled and thought about how she could do her share of tempting.

She walked into the bedroom with purpose and found disappointment. Angel was asleep in the bed. She watched him feeling a tenderness she'd never felt for anyone else. Cordy considered waking him but decided against it. She knew he hadn't slept since Chase's appearance. The events of the last couple of days had to take a toll on him. So she just crawled into bed beside him. She smiled when his arms automatically reached for her even though he was unconscious.

Cordy snuggled into him and whispered, "Rest up. I have plans for you."


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n:** some dialog taken from the episode Bad Girls.

Angel had woke up first and just watched her. Her head was resting on his shoulder and Angel felt lucky. His dream of having Cordy love him as much as he loved her was now a reality. As she stirred awake, Angel smiled holding her closer and enjoying her warmth.

Waking up with Angel had managed to be peaceful and thrilling at the same time. She felt a sense of safety of home when she woke up in his arms. Then she felt his hardness against her thigh and she felt an exhilarating flash of lust. She felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him that she had no intention of fighting.

"You know what I love," Cordy said turning her head so she could look at his face.

"I've got a few ideas," Angel said liking the mischievous look in her eye.

"That I can kiss you whenever I want," Cordy said pressing her lips against his.

His tongue flicked out licking her lips and then he turned Cordy over so he could be on top.

His gaze made her feel a flash of heat and said, "And I can kiss you whenever I want."

He leaned down kissing her thoroughly.

--

Cordy couldn't help being in a good mood. Making out with her gorgeous half naked boyfriend is the best way to start the morning. But they remembered that there was a real word outside their hideaway. So many lives were in danger. Angel had contacts he wanted to call to discuss the Gifts with and Cordy had to go home and change clothes for the Scooby meeting.

Cordy wandered into her home early in the morning. She wasn't surprised to find Chase sitting on the steps waiting for her with a look of indignation. Cordy felt an annoying combination of irritation and pity for Chase.

"Good morning, Chase," Cordy said pleasantly.

Chase despised the site of her. It hurt her to see Cordy come home in a good mood after a night with Angel.

"You're a cheating bitch," Chase replied.

"You're so sweet early in the morning," Cordy said.

"You've got nothing to say for yourself?" Chase asked prepared for an argument.

"You're not getting an apology Chase so stop being a brat for a few minutes so we can talk like grownups," Cordy said.

"Grownups," Chase mimicked. "It was so grownup pulling the car out and leaving me standing on the curb the way you did."

"I needed to be alone with Angel, and you weren't going to respect that. I did what I had to," Cordy said.

"Then you won't mind if I do what I have to," Chase replied storming out of the mansion.

As Cordelia watched her walk away she couldn't help worrying what Chase was up to. Cordy pitied her because of her love for Angel and felt threatened by her because Chase wouldn't ever give up trying to win Angel's love. She wondered if they could ever find a way to peacefully coexist.

--

Giles sat in front of dozens of open texts in the library barely paying attention to Wesley who paced around.

" Of course, training procedures have been updated quite a bit since your day. Much greater emphasis on field work," Wesley said wanting to impress.

"Really?' Giles replied wryly.

Enthusiastically Wesley replies, "Oh, yes." Wesley picked up a random text nervously and then set it back on the table. "Not all books and theory nowadays. I have, in fact, faced two vampires myself. Under controlled circumstances, of course."

Giles shook his head slightly crossing his arms and said, "Well, no danger of finding those here."

Wesley paused in his pacing, looked at Giles, and asked incredulously, " Vampires?"

"Controlled circumstances," Giles replied amazed the council would send someone so green to take his place. But he figured that was the point. Someone like Wesley could be controlled by the council in ways Giles never could be. Giles would have felt sorry for him under other circumstances, but Wesley was an obstacle that had to be dealt with.

"Things are going to be different now," Wesley said smugly. He would not fail. He would be a better watcher than anyone expected.

Xander and Willow's entrance kept Giles from replying.

"Who's he?" Xander asked. "Some new substitute teacher or a student who had to repeat the grade a dozen times?"

Wesely bristled and Giles replied, "New watcher."

"Oh," Willow replied.

Annoyed that both Xander and Willow now looked at him as if he were a monster with two heads, Wesley held out his hand and said, "Wesley Wyndam-Pryce."

Willow and Xander ignored his hand and walked towards Giles. Wesley noted the show of loyalty. He knew they were Buffy friends. He was going to need to get them on his side in order to find Buffy and resolve the issue before the council took over. He retracted the out stretched hand.

Wesley continued his introduction, "You must be Willow and Xander. Mr. Giles explained you would be joining us today. Although it is highly inappropriate to discuss slayer business with outsiders, I guess we can use an extra pair of eyes looking over the various texts. Mr. Giles has checked my credentials rather thoroughly and spoken with the Council. I am a trained watcher of the first order and here to help save Buffy's life."

"You finally got the council on the phone?" Willow asked knowing that the Council had frozen him out before. They refused his calls.

Giles nodded and said, "The council sent him."

"Yeah but is he evil?" Xander had to ask.

Giles reply to that was to shrug and repeat, "The council sent him."

"You're being ridiculous," Wesley said. "Evil?! We're wasting precious time bantering with each other. What we need to do is..."

Wesley stopped talking when Cordelia burst through the doors. She took his breath a way and momentarily he forgot how to speak.

Cordy took one look at him and said, "New teacher or really bad student?"

"It's a scary day when Cordelia Chase and I have the same thought," Xander said.

"You thought of the same thing?" Cordy asked grimacing. "Eww. Xander and I thinking alike must never happen again."

"New watcher," Giles said.

"But we were doing just fine with the old one," Cordy said going to stand by Giles.

Giles looked at her and sent her a little smile.

With eyes only for Cordy, Wesley said, "My name is um...um"

"Are you sure he isn't a slow student?" Cordy asked Giles.

Wesley coughed to clear his throat and said, "I am...Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and you are?"

Cordy looked at him with amusement and said, "Cordelia Chase."

"Careful," Xander warned Wesley. "She'll eat you alive."

Cordy smiled at Xander taking his comment at a compliment. Wesley was the enemy but likely an enemy they could handle. Xander was momentarily blind sided by the smile. It was moments like that, that made him remember why he'd fallen for her before. Those moments when they let their guard down around each other were so rare. He smiled back at her.

"Where's Chase?" Giles asked.

"Out somewhere causing trouble," Cordy said and then she added. "I swear she lives for trouble."

"She's really that bad?" Willow asked.

Cordy nodded, "The girl isn't capable of respecting the whole 'Angel's mine. Back off' thing."

Cordy had debated on when and how to tell everyone about her and Angel. She figured it was best just to get it over with. She and Angel weren't going to sneak around anymore.

"Angel's yours?" Xander said clearly confused. _Angel was Buffy's wasn't he?_

"Yes, he is," Cordy said gently, momentarily concerned with how Xander would take the news. She wasn't really sure how he felt about her now that it really was over between them. Then Cordy felt angry with herself for the momentary concern for Xander. _When did I stop hating him?_

"Is Angel aware of the fact that he's yours?" Xander said venom on his tone. He had this thought in the back of his mind that he and Cordelia getting back together was inevitable. It would take time but somehow she'd forgive him. But it was really over between them now. She'd moved on with Angel of all people.

"Very aware," Cordy said her voice implying images of her and Angel together in bed.

Xander was momentarily speechless, and Willow placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Wesley watched the drama in front of him. _So she's taken? Of course she is._

"Cordelia," Giles said sternly. "Your so young and Angel..."

"Save the Daddy lecture Giles," Cordy said. "You know me well enough to know that I'll do my own thing regardless of the peanut gallery's opinion."

Giles nodded in acknowledgment and said, "But Cordelia do you understand that..."

"You'd think you'd be relieved he isn't with Buffy anymore," Cordy said.

He was relieved and said, "I'd feel better if I knew you were okay."

"I am, Giles. I really am," Cordy said.

"What about Buffy?" Xander asked feeling protective.

"Does she know?" Willow asked worried.

"She knows it's over between her and Angel," Cordy said.

"As interesting as this whole drama is, we really should get back to the research," Wesley said.

"He's right," Giles said. "First we should..."

"I believe I am supposed to be leading this session," Wesley said annoyed that Giles was taking over.

"This is a surprise," Cordy said when she saw Chase enter the library.

Wesley and Giles stopped before the argument started to look at Chase.

"I'm helping with the research," Chase said defensively. She hadn't been able to find Angel and figured at some point in the day he'd have to stop by the library.

Cordy arched her eyebrow but said nothing. She knew Chase well enough to know that she was here for no other reason than a chance to bump into Angel.

"You have a sister?" Wesley said smiling slightly.

"Not exactly," Cordy said. "She one of the gifts you and Giles are so set on killing."

The quiet anger in Cordy's voice made replying difficult for Wesley.

"Cordelia!" Giles exclaimed. "Chase isn't real. You know that."

"Hey," Chase said slapping Giles on the arm. "I'm as real as you are and Angel will save me from you."

"That's something Chase and I actually agree on," Cordelia said.

"Let's go back to the research," Wesley said, ending the argument temporarily.

--

Joyce joined Jenny who was sitting just watching the lake.

"I really didn't get a chance last night, but I wanted to say how grateful I am that you're helping to protect my daughter," Joyce said.

"I'm happy to help," Jenny said. "How is she?"

"Better," Joyce said smiling. "She walked around a bit this morning, but go tired so quickly. Liam's sitting with her as she has a nap."

"The rest will do her good," Jenny reassured her.

"It's beautiful here, peaceful," Joyce said looking over lake.

Jenny smiled and said, "That's all thanks to Angel. He created this place for me."

"He did a good job," Joyce said. "But it's strange thinking that you and Liam are the creations of someone else's mind. Mr. Giles said..."

"I know," Jenny interrupted, feeling a pang at Joyce's mention of Giles. "He doesn't believe we're real."

"I think..." Joyce began hesitating slightly. "I think he needs to believe that. It's all so painful for him."

Joyce remembered the pain in Giles eyes when Angel told them all about Jenny Angel. It was like watching him relieve Jenny Calender's death. He was trying so hard to distance himself from thinking about either Jenny.

"He's spoken with you about it?" Jenny asked surprised that Giles would open up to anyone. He was always to determined to put walls up between himself and others.

"I thought you could read my mind," Joyce said. She wondered if she'd been wrong to bring up Giles. Jenny seemed so wounded over him. She seemed so mysterious most of the time but in moments like these, Jenny was so easy to read.

"I used to. It was kind of a reflex, but I've learned to control it," Jenny explained. "I'll try to avoid reading your mind without your permission."

"Thank you for that," Joyce said clearly relieved and then she added. "Rupert hasn't shared anything with me, but sometimes it's in his eyes."

Jenny nodded understanding.

"I don't really know Chase, but I can honestly say I don't think of you or Liam as just figments of Angel and Buffy's imaginations," Joyce said.

"I'm glad," Jenny said surprised that Joyce's opinion of her mattered so much. Maybe it was that she hoped Joyce would have the influence over Giles to make him see that Jenny was more than Angel's creation. Maybe it was that Jenny felt so lonely except for those moments with Angel and Cordy. She needed friends. Joyce seemed to understand that.

"You're different," Joyce observed. "Liam is wonderful, but he's..."

"Limited," Jenny offered.

"Yes, and from what I've heard about Chase, she is as well but you..." Joyce left the sentence hanging.

"Angel gave me many gifts but the most important ones were empathy and wisdom," Jenny began. "What Liam lacks in wisdom, he makes up for with empathy."

Thinking of the way Liam took care of her and her daughter, Joyce nodded and asked, "And Chase?"

Jenny frowned and said, "I'm afraid she lacks both those qualities."

"You're worried?" Joyce asked.

Jenny nodded and said, "She's single minded to the point of recklessness. I'm afraid there isn't anything anyone can do to get her to truly understand that Angel is out of her reach. She'll hurt herself and him if she continues."

"I've never been Angel's biggest fan," Joyce said. She was relieved when Buffy told her that Angel had apparently moved on with Cordelia. "But I do hope for his happiness. He and Buffy have suffered a great deal for one mistake."

"One moment of bliss and lives destroyed," Jenny shivered, thinking of it. "That's why making Angel's soul permanent was so important."

Seeing Jenny look so lost in worry made Joyce want to change the subject.

"So how is it exactly that there's running water for the bathroom in the tents but no pipes?" Joyce asked.

"Magic," Jenny said smiling at her. It was good to have a new friend. She would it enjoy it while it lasted. She knew that once Giles found out, he'd be unhappy about it and do everything he could to keep a distance between Jenny and Joyce.


	16. Chapter 16

The research session had been unfruitful. Wesley was trying hard to sound and look impressive but kept getting distracted by Chase's cleavage revealing top. Chase sat next to Cordy sighing loudly, making sure everyone was aware she was making a sacrifice by showing up to help. Cordy ignored her and tried to concentrate on the research but got distracted by bantering with Xander who was bitter over Cordy's relationship with Angel. Meanwhile Willow felt guilty for a various things, like making out with Xander when he was with Cordy, like knowing about Angel and Cordy and saying nothing, and for being on Giles side in wanting the gifts reversed. Saving Buffy was Willow's priority, and so Willow couldn't even look in Chase's direction.

Between Cordy and Xander's venomous barbs, Wesley's failed attempts to get Chase's attention, and Chase's determination to do as little work as possible, Giles had been unable to find the key he was looking for. He had to find the demon that gave Angel and Buffy their gifts. Buffy's life was on the line. He refused to think about Jenny, Chase, and Liam. They weren't real. They didn't matter, and Buffy did.

It was after sunset when Angel finally joined them. Everything got quiet very quickly when he stepped into the library. His eyes immediately locked with Cordy's, and he smiled slightly. Cordy felt so happy to see him. It was silly missing someone so much when you'd only been apart a few hours. Angel had missed her just as much. It was strange to feel so happy but at the same time be so worried for the others you cared for. Everyone just silently watched Angel and Cordy stare at each other. There was unmistakable heat and affection in their gaze. Angel picked up on the tension and sent a questioning look in Cordy's direction.

"I told them the good news," Cordy said getting up from her chair to stand beside him. "As you can tell, they're all just thrilled we're a couple."

"It's so obvious," Angel said matching Cordy's sarcasm.

That got a smile out of Cordy, and he placed his hand on the small of her back to give the room a united front. Giles walked towards them noting the two texts Angel held in his hand.

"From my contacts," Angel said handing the books to Giles.

"Wait we're not going to talk about this?" Xander asked. He'd expected Angel and Cordy to make some sort of explanation about how they came to be a pair. He hadn't thought Angel would walk in and get straight to business.

"There's nothing to talk about," Cordy said.

"Xander," Willow said quieting him with a hand on his shoulder.

Giles took a quick glance at the books and said, "This isn't what we need."

"We haven't agreed on what we need to do," Angel said stubbornly.

"What are they?" Wesley said, taking the books from Giles. "How did you get these? The council doesn't even have them."

Angel didn't bother to answer Wesley and asked Giles, "New watcher?"

"New Watcher," Giles nodded. "These texts just give us a further background into slayer history."

"These texts might give us a way to activate the next slayer without needing Buffy's death," Angel said, leaving the fact that Jenny and the others lives would be saved as well unsaid.

Giles stood there considering and Wesley said sternly, "You can't just interfere with the slayer line of succession. There could be dire consequences. Calling a slayer before her time is incredibly dangerous."

"This could be the only solution that saves everyone," Cordy said.

"Buffy doesn't want to be the slayer any more," Willow said.

"Let some other girl have a turn," Xander replied.

"I can't allow this," Wesley said.

"No one gives a damn about what you'd allow," Xander said.

Angel watched Giles as he considered.

"Wesley's right about the dire consequences," Giles said sounding tired.

"At least think about it, Giles," Cordy insisted.

Giles nodded and said, "I'll consider all the options, but you should too."

"I'll never accept the death of Chase and the others without a fight," Angel said.

"Why are you even here?" Wesley said, getting angry. "You're the vampire Angelus."

"I'm here to help save the lives of the people I care about. You're here to impress the council," Angel replied. "Does Buffy even matter to you beyond what she'd do for your career?"

"From what I understand, all you've been is a danger and a disruption in Buffy's life," Wesley said and then gestured to Cordy. "And from what I see, you still are."

"Finally something the junior watcher and I can agree on," Xander said and then he walked up to Angel. "If you hurt Cordy in anyway, I will stake you."

"If he hurt's Cordy," Cordy repeated getting angry. "What about you hurting me? You didn't care about that when we were together. Why care now?"

"I always cared," Xander said all the defenses gone from his face. "I always will."

That's when Cordy finally saw it. Xander loved her. Maybe he didn't realized it when they were together, but he understood it now. Cordy's anger lessened at the realization. She had moved on, and he hadn't.

"It's too late for you to start caring," Cordy said gently.

"I know," Xander said clearly wounded. "I am sorry. There's no going back, is there?"

"No," Cordy said.

"I'm sorry too," Willow said hating how Xander was hurting.

"Let's move on," Giles said. "It's after sunset. It's time for us to give research a break and separate into patrol groups."

"I'll take northern Sunnydale," Wesley said, standing tall. "Xander and Willow can be on my team. I'm sure Mr. Giles would rather work on his own, and I have no wish for a partnership with a vampire."

"That suits me just fine," Angel replied.

"Angel and I will take the southern part of Sunnydale," Giles said exchanging a nod with Angel. Both men were aware that they needed to discuss the situation.

"So that leaves me and Chase?" Cordy asked.

"With the night off," Giles said. He'd noticed that she still winced sometimes from pain in her side. It was too soon for her to patrol.

"I'm okay Giles," Cordy reassured.

"Cordy," Angel said softly. "Enjoy the night off while you can."

"Next week I'm patrolling whether you like it or not," Cordy said stubbornly. She hated to admit it, but she wasn't completely up to speed yet.

"Why can't I go on patrol with you and Giles?" Chase asked.

"Because you'd be a distraction instead of a help," Angel said knowing Chase too well.

"But some distractions are worth it," Chase said proudly.

"And some are just annoying. Enjoy a night off when you can," Cordy said. "I owe you a girly bonding shopping trip don't I?"

Chase pouted, and Angel exchanged a look with Cordy.

Angel said, "Chase, we need to talk."

"Fantastic," Chase said following Angel to the hallway outside the library.

Before Chase walked outside, she turned to stick her tongue out at Cordy.

Cordy rolled her eyes and said, "It's like dealing with an 8 year old."

"So is Chase seeing anyone?" Wesley asked Cordy who replied with a scorching glare.

When Chase joined Angel outside, she immediately stepped closer to him, but he stepped away.

"This stops now, Chase," Angel said sternly.

"What?" Chase said trying to sound innocent.

"There isn't anything you can say or do. I am with Cordy," Angel said.

"I never said you had to give her up," Chase said her voice dripping honey. "You can have us both. You can't tell me it never occurred to you."

There'd been a time Chase could tempt him but that was when he didn't know Cordy's feelings. He hated hurting Chase, but he had to be clear with her. Chase had a tendency to twist things to suit her.

"I love Cordy," Angel said. "I hate hurting you, bu I don't feel that way about you."

It was like he stabbed her. Those words hurt so much.

"But you care for me," Chase insisted.

"Yes, of course I do but not in the way you want. I can't feel that way," Angel said hating the pain in her eyes. He was tempted to hug her as a way of comforting her, but he knew Chase would get that all wrong.

"This is because Cordy made you choose, right? Her or me?" Chase said pacing in anger. "She's a selfish bitch!"

Angel's eyes flashed and he growled, "Watch what you say about Cordelia?"

Realizing she miscalculated, Chase did her best to sound apologetic, "I lost my temper. Of course, this isn't Cordy's fault. She just doesn't understand what you might need. You could have us both. Cordy would never have to know."

Tired of the same argument with Chase over and over, Angel said, "You have a choice to make. You can either be my friend and accept that's all it can ever be, or we can be nothing to each other."

"You're not being fair," Chase pouted.

"You haven't been fair either," Angel said. "You keep trying to get between me and Cordy. You don't seem to care that you could hurt Cordy or me in the process. All you see is what you want and never the consequences. I do care for you Chase, but I love Cordy. I would be hurting you more if I let you continue to believe otherwise."

"I don't think anything would hurt me more," Chase said leaning against the wall hugging herself.

_This wasn't over._ Chase reassured herself. Cordy and Angel were platonic friends and fell in love. The same could happen for her and Angel. Chase just needed to be patient and keep Angel happy until he came to his senses.

"Okay, we're friends," Chase said nearly choking on the words.

Angel wasn't sure he believed her, but he knew there wasn't anything else he could say. They walked back into the library. It took all of Chase's willpower not to glare at Cordy.

"We should head out," Angel said to Giles.

"We'll meet here after our patrols and compare notes," Giles said.

"Of course," Wesley said annoyed that Angel and Giles had assumed control. He hadn't done anything wrong, and they all treated him like the enemy. He wanted to help Buffy. He wouldn't let her run away from her duty as a slayer but that didn't have to make him the bad guy.

"Be careful," Cordy said to all of them and then to Angel. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Angel frowned at that. A night patrolling was a night away from Cordy.

He leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "I'll come over sometime before sunrise? Make you breakfast."

Cordy smiled at him and said, "That sounds like a hardship, but I'll put up with it."

Angel laughed and kissed her quickly on the mouth before he left the library with Giles.

--

"Why did we have to drive all the way out of town?" Chase complained.

Cordy was used to it. During the drive, there wasn't a word out of Chase's mouth that wasn't a complaint.

"Because someone who knows me might see us at the mall and freak out. I don't have a twin sister," Cordy explained. "We need to go somewhere no one knows us. Come on, this mall is bigger than the one in Sunnydale anyway."

"Whatever," Chase said getting out of the car.

"You didn't have to come with me, you know," Cordy snapped. "No one put a gun to your head."

"I want my own clothes, and you have all the cash," Chase snapped in return. That was true but Chase also figured staying close to Cordelia was a good thing. _If I pretend to be Cordy's friend, then maybe Angel will be impressed._

"We have to put up with each other whether we like it or not. We don't have to hate each other you know," Cordy said. "Truce?"

"Fine, Truce," Chase said with pretended enthusiasm.

Cordy didn't trust Chase but was determined to keep the peace. Plus shopping was the key to girls bonding as least as far as Cordy was concerned.

They wondered through various stores. Cordy found most of Chase clothing choices to be cringe worthy at best.

"That is not a top," Cordy complained. "That's practically suspenders."

Chase admired her revealing outfit in the mirror and said, "You're just a prude."

"Of all the words people would use to describe me, prude just isn't one," Cordy said. "Aren't you cold?"

"Nope," Chase said. "I'm all hot."

Catching the innuendo, Cordy replied, "Or all shanky."

Chase walked back into the changing room and put on the clothes she came in.

Still holding the top that had horrifed Cordy, Chase said, "I'm getting this one."

"Of course you are," Cordy replied. Then she noticed a t-shirt with the words 'It's All About Me' printed on it. "This is you."

Chase laughed and said, "That's the pot calling the kettle black."

Then Chase found a shirt that read 'Love Me Love My Inner Bitch Goddess,' and said, "And this is so you, Cordy."

"Whose the pot now?" Cordy replied grabbing the shirt. "You know what I'm going to get two of these. I think Jenny might get a laugh out of it."

"I don't think Jenny has a sense of humor," Chase said.

"Jenny just needs a reason to laugh," Cordy said. "Hey, maybe we could stop by the sanctuary tonight?"

"Sure," Chase said.

Chase was please with herself. She and Cordy had bickered constantly, but Chase was confident she could fool Cordy into trusting her. When that happened, Chase would find the key to separating Cordy and Angel. Then, Angel would realize Chase was the right woman for him.

--

Angel and Giles walked through the deserted cemetery. It had been a quiet night. They'd only had to kill one vampire fresh from the grave.

"I can't let you kill Jenny, Liam, and Chase," Angel began.

"It isn't killing," Giles insisted. "They aren't alive."

"I don't think you really believe that," Angel said. "You're trying too hard not see them as people."

"I can understand you being attached. You created Chase and..." Giles paused realizing he couldn't say her name.

"Jenny," Angel finished for him. "You have to face the truth."

"You're the one who won't see the truth," Giles said. "You romanticized the gifts rather than see what they really are."

"What they are is alive," Angel insisted. "You cut them, and they bleed. You hurt them, and their heart breaks. Don't pretend otherwise just to make sacrificing them easier on yourself."

"None of this is easy," Giles said angrily.

"I'd rather we be allies than enemies in this," Angel said sounding tired.

"I will consider other options than reversing the gifts," Giles said. "But if there is no solution I will do what must be done."

"There will be a solution that saves everyone," Angel insisted. He wouldn't rest until he found one.

--

The drive back to Sunnydale had been surprising fun for Cordy. Chase was like a bratty sister. Cordy couldn't stand her most of the time but somehow Cordy did almost like her even if she didn't trust her. It was weird. They sat in the car waiting for the light to change.

"I thought we were going to Jenny's," Chase said.

"We are," Cordy replied. "I just wanted to drop the shopping bags at home first."

"Okay, I'll..." Chase didn't finish her sentence as the glass broke on Cordy's side, and she was pulled out of the car.

Chase sat in the car paralyzed. There were at least 20 different demons surrounding the car. They gathered so quickly. One ripped the door on Chase side off and forced her out of the car.

"You're one of them," The demon whose hand gripped Cordy by the throat said. He looked almost human except for his eyes which were just pitch black and his skin a light shade of green.

She tried to talk but couldn't. He let her go, and she fell to the ground desperate for air. Two other demons grabbed her arms and yanked her up.

"Where's the slayer?" one of them asked her.

"Slayer?" Cordy said feigning ignorance.

"Don't play games," the lead demon said getting in her face. "We know she's weak now. She can't protect you. Why protect her?"

"Will you let us go?" Chase asked.

Cordy glared at her and said, "They'll kill us no matter what they promise."

Realizing that Chase would be easier to deal with the demon walked towards her and said, "I'll spare you and your sister if you tell me where the slayer is."

Cordy's response was to, "Pfft."

"I can't tell you where she is," Chase said knowing they'd never find Jenny's sanctuary. No one who Jenny didn't want to could find it. "I would if I could."

"Well, since you're of no use to us..." the demon began wrapping his hand around Chase throat choking her.

"Stop it!" Cordy yelled. "We can't help you, but we know someone who can."

Cordy was determined to stall. Maybe she could trick them into letting her and Chase leave.

"That gives me an idea," the demon said and let go of Chase. The other demons went to grab her but the demon ordered, "No, let this one go."

Chase was still on the floor grasping for air as the demon bent over her, "You may go and tell the slayer that if she doesn't come to the house on Harvest street by sunrise, your sister will be killed."

Chase looked at the demon who offered her his hand as if to help her stand up. She ignored the hand and stood up on her own.

"How do I know you won't kill her anyway?" Chase said trying to be brave and smart. "How do I know you will really let me go."

"You don't," the demon said pleasantly. "But you don't have a choice."

"Go Chase," Cordy said wishing she could leave as well. At least Cordy could trust Chase to run straight to Angel. He'd come for her.

Chase turned and started walking away. She couldn't quite believe it when the demons actually stepped out of her way. She began running. She spotted a pay phone but didn't feel safe stopping. Chase wouldn't feel safe until she got back to Cordy's house.

Chase ran into Cordy's mansion and reached for the phone. She knew Angel's cell phone number by heart, but she ended up just staring at the phone. She was certain that calling Angel and helping him save Cordy would earn her all kinds of points with him, but she would still have the bigger problem to deal with in the end. Cordelia. Chase backed away from the phone and walked upstairs to the room she shared with Cordy. She stood in the window and thought the situation over. If Chase did nothing and let the demon kill Cordy, there would be no more competition for Angel's affections.

Then she thought of Jenny's words, "Don't make the mistake of thinking what's best for you is what's best for Angel."

He would be devastated by the loss of Cordy. Chase knew that, but she figured it'd be temporary. She hated the thought of him hurting at all, but it was necessary. She would help him get over Cordy. She would make him happier than Cordy ever did. What she was doing was thinking of what was best for Angel in the long run. Chase was certain being with her was the best thing for him and that Cordy was being selfish by getting in the way of that. It's not as if Chase didn't offer to share Angel with Cordy. When she thought about it, it was all Cordy's fault anyway.

She smiled as she decided to just go to bed and then in the morning she would go to Angel and pretend to be distressed because when she woke up in the morning she discovered Cordy hadn't come home. She'd make up some lie about getting into a fight with Cordy and just taking the bus home from the mall. By the time everyone figured out Cordy was kidnaped, it would be too late for Angel to save Cordy if he managed to track down the demon. Chase figured that when Angel found Cordy's killer he would just kill the demons in a rage. They'd never get the chance to implicate Chase. Or maybe Chase would come with Angel when he hunted down the demons and make sure they all died before they could say anything to Angel.

She was certain her plan could work. All she had to do was sit back and do nothing. The demons would take care of her problem for her. Chase smiled to herself, stripped naked and crawled into Cordy's bed to get some sleep. She wanted to make sure she looked refreshed for when she comforted Angel in his time of need.


	17. Chapter 17

"Angel of all people," Xander muttered. "Angel."

"I know, Xander," Willow said once again.

Wesley rolled his eyes and said, "Let it go."

For the entire evening of patrol, Xander had been ranting about Angel and Cordy dating.

"If she had go date someone after our break up why him?" Xander asked and then before Willow or Wesley could reply Xander continued. "I mean it's not even going to last. Buffy and Angel won't stay apart forever. Cordy's setting herself up to get hurt again."

Remembering he'd been the one to hurt Cordy before, Xander got suddenly quiet. He wanted to protect her, and he was so angry that he wanted to hurt her too. He was used to those mixed up feelings for Cordelia. Xander hated all the confusion he felt whenever he was around her.

Willow wasn't certain if what she had to say would make Xander feel better or worse, but she had to say, "I think Angel loves her."

Xander looked at her in disbelief. He didn't want to think of Angel and Cordy together being something that could last.

"He told you that?" Xander asked.

"Not in so many words, but he isn't just using Cordy until he and Buffy can get back together. He wants to be with her," Willow said gently.

Xander stared at Willow hard and realized, "You knew about them being together before today."

"I caught them kissing the day Buffy woke up from the coma," Willow admitted.

"And you said nothing," Xander said feeling betrayed.

"It wasn't my place to spread the news. Plus, I got distracted with everything going on," Willow said, hating the wounded look on his face.

"You should have warned me," Xander said. "I didn't have to get blind sided by this."

Willow just nodded and Wesley replied, "Like Willow said she was distracted by more important things than your teen dating drama. We need to focus on that rather than your ex-girlfriend moving on."

"You've been in town for five seconds, and you think you know everything," Xander said. "But you don't know a thing."

"I know Cordy's not coming back to you," Wesley said. "That's something you haven't seemed to figure out yet."

Xander didn't reply. They kept walking in silence. They ended up in the park across from Cordy's house. Willow felt horrible for Xander as he just stood and stared at the window of Cordy's bedroom. The light was on and for a moment they saw someone who was either Chase or Cordy pass in front of the window. She was smiling as if caught in a private joke. Then the light went out, but Xander kept staring at the window.

"He better make her happy," Xander said walking off.

Willow and Wesley followed after him.

--

Cordelia was unconscious when the demons carried her into their mansion on Harvest street. One of the demons had found the wound from when Cordy had been impaled amusing. As Cordy screamed, he kept pressing and scraping at the wound with his nails until finally the wound reopened. The pain was so intense that Cordy just passed out. All the demons had enjoyed watching Cordy suffer as they drove toward the Harvest street house.

Now they carried her upstairs to one of the bedrooms. They tossed her on the bed. The leader stood watching her and then spoke to the others.

"Check the perimeter and double the security," he said. "I'm expecting company."

Two of the demons nodded at the orders and left the room. They left the leader and one of the other demons alone with Cordy.

"Why the extra security? The slayer is helpless."

The leader turning to him and said, " She's weak, Sam, but she isn't without friends. They will aid her. They must be dealt with to get to the slayer."

Sam nodded and looked at the unconscious girl on the bed.

Sam had been the demon to reopen the wound at her side. Her shirt was covered in her own blood. Sam opened to shirt and smiled at the wound. He leaned over her and licked the blood from the wound.

"Virgin blood," he said, savoring it.

Then he passed his hands over her now exposed breasts.

"Stop," the leader said.

"I am sorry master," Sam said. "I know we agreed to leave her unharmed until sunrise."

The leader smiled darkly and said, "We promised to leave her alive; not unharmed."

Sam turned to touch Cordy again but his leader angrily slapped his hand away.

"She's mine," the leader said. "I haven't taken a virgin in a while. After I'm done with her, you may do whatever you wish with her as long as she's left alive. That will be your reward for bringing me information of the slayer's weakness."

"Thank you," Sam said grateful. It had been a lucky event when he happened to be in Willie's bar when the stranger in the suit walked in offering information about the slayer. She was an ordinary human now. The perfect kill for the demon who managed to get to the slayer first. It had been Sam's idea to take one of the slayer's friends and lure her here to her death.

His leader changed the plan slightly though. They no longer planned to kill the slayer for fear of another taking her place. They would simply hold they slayer, keep her weak and near death, and then they would have the advantage. Demons would have to do as they say, or they would kill Buffy allowing a new slayer to take her place. Sam marveled at his leaders far thinking.

"Get me some smelling salt," the leader ordered. "I want her awake for what I have in mind. It's always better when they scream."

Sam left the room and the leader began stripping Cordy of her clothing.

--

It had been a relatively quiet night. So far Angel and Giles had only to confront one newly risen vampire. If things stayed that quiet, it wouldn't be long before patrol would be complete and Angel could go to Cordy. He smiled looking forward to waking her up and making her breakfast. Chase probably wouldn't let them get any alone time which made Angel frown. Maybe he'd managed to get through to Chase. Maybe she would just let Cordy and him be together without all her interference. Angel couldn't give Chase the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he'd wake Cordy up, and they could sneak out to that hideaway they'd found the other night.

Thinking of Chase made Angel think of Jenny. He looked over at Giles who had been reluctant to continue the conversation about what to do with Chase, Jenny, and Liam.

"Giles..." Angel began hesitantly.

Giles stopped walking to look at Angel and said, "There is nothing left to discuss. I already told you I would consider every option."

Angel shook his head and said, "This is about Jenny specifically."

"She isn't Jenny," Giles replied quickly.

"No, she isn't Jenny Calender," Angel agreed. "She's her own person. I need you to make me a promise for the next time you see her."

"I don't intend to see her again," Giles said stubbornly. He wasn't going to set foot in her sanctuary again. Seeing her would hurt too much.

"You might not have a choice about it," Angel pointed out. "You're going to have to see Buffy sometime. Seeing Jenny is inevitable."

Giles shook his head and said, "We will resolve this situation before dealing with Jenny is necessary."

Angel looked at Giles hard and said, "You hurt her..."

"I wasn't unkind," Giles interrupted quickly. He found the accusation unfair.

"I know that," Angel said. "She made that very clear to me, but you hurt her regardless. The same way she hurts you without wanting too."

"What are you saying, Angel?" Giles asked. "What do either of you want from me?"

"Just don't be angry with her for things that aren't her fault," Angel said. "And be kind to her. Loving you is something she can't help. The same way you can't help not loving her back. She understands that. I hope you will too."

Giles didn't get a chance to reply because of the sight before him. Giles and Angel stopped in their tracks when they saw the Keifla demon talking to a group of vampires. It was quite an unusual sight. Historically Keifla demons and vampires would kill each other rather than just talk. It was also true historically that when confronted with a common enemy they would have a temporary truce in order to combat it. Usually these temporary alliances meant that either the Keiflas or the vampires were going to end up paying some sort of steep price for protection.

Angel and Giles exchanged a look. Keiflas and vampires talking was never a good sign. Either their was a new evil in town so dangerous that they felt they had to team up or...

"Do you think they could know about Buffy's vulnerability?" Angel asked.

"It's possible," Giles said. "We must find out why they are meeting."

Angel nodded and tried to creep closer. He wanted to use his vampire hearing to discover what the demons were discussing. But before Angel could hear anything, the meeting broke up and the Keifla demon and vampires were going their separate ways.

Giles said, "I'll follow the Keifla demon. You should go after the vampires"

"No," Angel said. "Keifla's are harder to kill than they appear."

Before Giles could reply, Angel had stealthy slipped away after the Keifla demon. Giles followed after the vampires. He got out his cell phone to call the others for more back up. Whatever brought the Keiflas and Vampires together couldn't possibly be good.

--

Cordy woke up slowly. Her sleep had been dreamless, but now she was awake to a nightmare. The pain in her side was unbearable, but she quickly forgot it when she realized she was restrained. Her hands were tied to the headboard. She couldn't move her legs either. There were ropes on her legs that kept them spread and tied to the posts on the end of the bed. Then she became aware of her nakedness and the demon who sat at the foot of the bed watching her. She screamed, and he laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

Angel confronted the Keifla demon. It was the best way to handle the situation. He needed to get information before the demon could join his pack. As a group, the Keiflas were impossible for a lone vampire to fight. But Angel figured he could subdue this lone demon.

"Why were you meeting with the vampires?" Angel demanded as he grabbed the demon from behind.

"What vampires?" it asked.

Angel quickly punched the demon in the face and asked, "Why were you meeting with the vampires?"

The demon slipped out of Angel's hold and lifted his leg to kick Angel. Angel was prepared for that movement and grabbed the demon's leg twisting it. The demon fell to the ground.

Angel loomed over him and said, "Don't make me ask again."

"Nivox demons," the Keifla demon admitted. "They've got some new advantage over the slayer."

"What advantage?" Angel demanded.

"I don't know, but they're demanding payment from all the demons in town," the demon explained. "Keiflas won't be blackmailed."

"So you wanted to team up with the vampires to go after the Nivoxs," Angel concluded.

The demon nodded and said, "This has nothing to do with you."

"What about the slayer?" Angel said, believing the demon wasn't telling him everything.

The Keiflas demon surprised Angel with sudden strength and shoved him away. Angel didn't bother going after him. Angel would just go after the Nivox demons directly. He opened his cell phone and dialed Giles' number.

"I lost the vampires," Giles told him frustrated.

"That doesn't matter," Angel said. "The Nivox demons are planning some move against Buffy."

"They must know she's vulnerable," Giles said. "How do we track down the Nivoxs?"

"I know where they are," Angel said. "You and the others can meet me on Harvest street."

--

Cordy was tied to the bed naked and shivering with fear and humiliation. He just sat there laughing at her horror. His laughter had the surprising effect of distracting Cordy from fear. The laugh made her angry.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked sarcastically.

"I'm starting too," he replied taking off his jacket.

"We had an agreement," Cordy said thinking fast. "You can't touch me until sunrise."

"You're right about the agreement, but you missed the fine print," he said his hand on her thigh. "I promise you'll still be alive by sunrise."

Cordy wondered how long she'd been unconscious. How long could she hold out before Angel showed up to save her? She didn't doubt that he would.

"You're just going to piss the slayer off even more," Cordy said. "Maybe if you leave me alone she'll let you guys have a pass but if you continue being an a perv she will kill you and all your friends."

He laughed again and said, "I'd like to see her try. She's nothing now. She's just an ordinary girl and so very fragile."

His hand stroked her thigh, and Cordy began struggling with her restraints. He smiled at her fear and discomfort. She knew she couldn't remove them, but she couldn't help the desperate urge to escape. She had to talk her way out of this. She had to give Angel and the others time to save her.

"Fragile? Are you kidding me? The slayer could kick your ass without breaking a sweat," Cordy said.

His moved his hands to her breasts, and he enjoyed the feel of them as he pondered Cordy's words. Was it possible the slayer wasn't as vulnerable at they thought? Could the information they received have been faulty or outdated? What if she managed to regain her slayer abilities?

Cordy tried to ignore the his hands touching her. She tried to focus on keeping him distracted. She held on to denial. This wasn't going to happen. She was going to be okay. Angel was on his way.

"You'll be dead before you can hurt me," Cordy insisted.

"You're strong," he observed.

"Damn straight," Cordy declared. Showing fear was exactly what he wanted, and Cordy didn't want to give him that pleasure.

"That will only make breaking your spirit all the sweeter," the demon said squeezing her breasts until she screamed in pain.

--

They all followed behind Angel as they crept towards the Harvest street mansion.

"Why is he in charge?" Xander asked Giles.

"Quiet," Angel ordered listening for a possible ambush. "They've got guards all over the place."

"We have to approach this delicately," Giles said staring at the house.

"There's an opening in the perimeter," Wesley noted seeing that they were stretched thin with guards. There was an open area at the back of the house.

"They're wide open," Xander observed.

Angel shook his head and said, "That's a trap. They're practically inviting us to go through the back door."

"The front might be a better idea," Giles suggested and Angel nodded.

"There are four guards there," Willow observed.

"And five of us," Giles countered.

"Those sound like good odds," Xander replied.

"How will we approach this?" Wesley asked before he remembered he was supposed to be in charge. "We'll create a distraction for the guards and sneak in."

"A spell?" Willow suggested looking to Giles.

"There might not be time for that," Giles said.

Angel crept closer to the house listening and scenting the air. His body went ridged.

"Angel?" Willow asked noting his distress.

"Cordy's in there," he said breaking into a run to get into the house.

"Cordy!" Xander said running after him.

"So much for a delicate approach," Wesley said as he, Willow, and Giles headed straight for the house and towards the inevitable fight.

--

"Is this the only way you can get a woman? Force? Pfft," Cordy said trying to fill her voice with disdain rather than the fear she felt.

His smile disturbed her as he said, "It's not the only way, but it certainly is a lot more fun."

He leaned his face close to hers. She could feel his breath against her lips.

"If you go any further, you'll be sorry," Cordy promised venomously.

He ignored the threat and kissed her forcing her mouth open with his tongue. Instinct and anger made Cordy react. She bit his tongue with all her strength. The demon retreated in pain. Cordy could taste his blood in her mouth, and it made her feel nauseous and triumphant. She wasn't going to make this easy for him. She would fight. He howled and then in a flash his hand reached out and slapped Cordy's face so hard that he split her lip.

"Bitch!" he yelled, jumping on top of her.

Cordy made no response. He'd knocked her unconscious. He was too angry and impatient to wait for her to wake. He would take her now and then again when she woke. He would make her wish he'd killed her. He ripped at his pants, removing them.

He was between her legs and about to thrust into her when suddenly he was lifted from her body and thrown at the wall. Angel charged toward him feeling a rage so great that he ripped the demon to pieces before he even had the chance to fight back.

Angel quickly removed the restraints binding Cordy. Then he removed his coat and wrapped it around her. When she felt arms around her, Cordy fought him as he tried to hold her still.

"Cordy, it's me," Angel said softly.

"Angel?" she said looking in his eyes and coming to her senses.

"Angel," she said with certainty and then she wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly.

He lifted her and carried her out of the room.

"You're safe now, Baby," Angel said walking down the stairs.

"Took you long enough," she said smiling slightly. She was happy to be alive. Happy that Angel made it before something happened she couldn't recover from.

"Did he..." Angel asked distressed.

She could feel his body tense slightly as he waited for the answer and she replied, "You got there in time. I'm okay."

Some of the tension in Angel's body eased at that revelation. He still didn't believe he'd gotten there soon enough. He may have saved her from rape, but she had suffered because he wasn't with her tonight. It was all so confusing. How did this happen? Cordy was supposed to be safe shopping with Chase.

"Oh my God, Cordy!" Xander exclaimed spotting Angel holding her in his arms.

He walked up the steps to see for himself that she was okay. They walked out to Angel's car to find the others.

"You guys all owe me some Gucci clothes," Cordy announced. "If you got here sooner, my outfit could have been saved."

"I'll buy you a whole new wardrobe," Angel promised and was disturbed by the scent of Cordy's blood. She'd been hurt. "We've got to get you to the hospital."

"No," Cordelia said.

"Cordy...," Angel began.

"I'll go, but I just want to wash up and get a change of clothes first," Cordy said feeling embarrassed. She was desperate to bathe and get the feeling of that demons hands out of her head.

"Okay we'll stop at your place and then the hospital," Angel said.

"We'll meet you at Cordy's," Willow said looking at Cordy in concern.

"Cordelia..." Giles began.

"I'm fine," she interrupted. She didn't want to talk about it yet.

Willow got into Giles' car with Wesley while Xander choose to ride with Angel and Cordy. Angel had a hard time driving because he kept glancing over to Cordy who sat beside him. She was alive but only because they were lucky enough to stumble on to her.

"I just want to go home and sleep for a few years," Cordy announced. She suddenly felt exhausted.

"You'll get cleaned up and then we're going to the hospital whether you like it or not," Angel insisted.

Cordy nodded in agreement and closed her eyes. Angel wanted to reach out to her and rest a hand on her knee, but he was suddenly afraid touch her. After what she'd been through, he didn't want to push.

She opened her eyes to look at him, smiled slightly, and said, "Scared you didn't I?"

"You scared us all," Xander said and Cordy shot him a weak smile.

Angel looked at her with naked emotion. He reached his hand out to caress Cordy's face. She slid over from her side of the car to his and rested her head on his shoulder. It was good to finally feel safe. She closed her eyes finally feeling like it was okay to just fall asleep. Xander witnessed this exchange with a heavy heart. What Willow said was true. Angel wasn't just having a fling with Cordy. This was serious.

"How's Chase?" she asked drowsily.

Angel looked at her startled and said, "She wasn't in that house. Did they take her as well?"

"She's fine," Xander said. "I saw her at Cordy's house right before Giles called for reinforcements."

Cordy's eyes snapped open as she exclaimed, "She was at my house! She didn't call you guys?!"

Angel's hands gripped the stirring wheel as he asked, "Did she know you were in that house with those monsters?"

"Yes," Cordy said exchanging a look with Angel. "That bitch."

"Are you sure she knew you were taken?" Xander asked.

"She was there when they grabbed me. They let her go expecting she'd contact Buffy," Cordy said frowning. "She left me there to die didn't she?"

The image of that demon between Cordy's legs as she lay there naked and vulnerable flashed through Angel's mind. Then he imagined a flash of Chase just sitting at home waiting for Cordy to die. The rage he felt made his demon features surface.

Cordy noted his anger and said, "Oh no Angel, if anyone's kicking her ass for this it's me."


	19. Chapter 19

"Cordy, you're in no condition to kick anybody's ass tonight," Angel pointed out.

"He's right," Xander said feeling strange to actually agree with Angel on something.

Cordelia wanted to ignore the horrible pain she felt in various parts of her body. She wanted to pretend she wasn't exhausted to the point of falling down. Her anger would give her strength.

"She wanted me dead," Cordy said with intensity. "You can't expect me to say 'Bygones' and let that go."

"I'm not asking you to let it go. Let me handle it," Angel said feeling rage and guilt sweep over him. He created Chase. It was because she wanted him that Cordy was placed in danger.

"Chase is at her full strength, and you're injured," Xander said. "Who do you think would win in a battle between you?"

"I've got pure rage on my side," Cordy pointed out. "That rush of adrenaline can make a girl do incredible things like strangling the skank who tried to kill her."

"Five minutes ago you could barely stay awake," Angel said.

"Yeah, well I'm wide awake now," Cordy said.

Angel didn't reply. Regardless of what Cordy said he wasn't going to sit on the sidelines and let Chase do any more harm to Cordy. This was his fight as much as it was Cordy's.

Chase heard when Angel car pulled into the driveway. She knew she was supposed to be asleep so that when he came in she could pretend to be shocked that Cordy hadn't come home that night. She'd been too excited to sleep. She was so certain that this time Angel was all hers.

Chase got out of bed and went to the window. She promised herself she'd take a quick peek at Angel through the window and then crawl into the bed to play sleeping beauty. She smiled as she watched Angel get out of the car. Then she saw him walk over to the other side of the car. He opened the door and helped Cordy stand up. Cordy had somehow survived, and Angel found her.

"That can't be good," Chase said realizing she was in trouble.

Chase had a very short period of time to consider her options. Run or stay and come up with some story to cover her ass. It didn't matter. Angel was going to take Cordy's side no matter what Chase said to reason with him. She turned and quickly grabbed her clothes off the floor as she ran down Cordy's stairs and out the back door.

Cordy wasn't steady on her feet as Angel helped her to the front door. It took some of the steam out of her to realize she wouldn't be able to make it to the door without leaning on Angel. She wasn't about to admit Angel and Xander were right about her being too weak to battle Chase. It didn't help the way Angel looked at her with a mixer of love and pity.

"Let me do this," Angel said sounding frustrated.

Cordy didn't reply because she was distracted by Giles car pulling up behind Angel's. Giles walked to the front of the house with Willow and Wesley following behind.

"What's wrong?" Giles asked wondering why they were standing outside rather than entering the house.

"More demons?" Wesley wondered.

"They can't agree on who should kick Chase's ass," Xander explained.

"What's she done now?" Willow asked looking at Angel and Cordelia.

"She knew I was in that demon's house and thought it would be a great idea to just leave me there," Cordelia said reaching for her front door.

"Oh my God," Willow exclaimed.

"You're in no condition to confront her, Cordelia," Giles said stepping towards her.

"I'm really sick of everyone telling me what I can and can not do," Cordy said and then turned to look at Angel. "Couldn't you guys just hold her down while I get a few good hits in?"

Xander smiled at Cordelia and said, "I'm sure we can arrange that."

"Just wait out here," Angel said to Cordy. Willow came to stand beside her so she could lean on someone.

Willow looked at a weakened Cordelia with concern. Finding Cordelia at the demon's mansion had been an accident. They all were aware of what would have happened if they hadn't happened to be there.

"Angel?" Cordelia said now leaning against Willow.

"I'm just going ahead to make sure it's okay for you to go inside," Angel said.

Cordy replied, "Watch your back. She won't take the news of my survival well."

Angel stealthy entered the house. He stood still in at the bottom of the stairs and then returned outside to Cordelia.

"That was quick," Xander said.

"She's not here," Angel said lifting Cordy in his arms.

"Figures she'd dodge the bullet," Cordy said bitterly. "She probably took off while you guys were being all stubborn about letting me deal with her."

"I think you were being the stubborn one," Xander pointed out winning a glare from Cordy.

"We have to find her," Angel said, entering the house. Cordy wouldn't be safe as long as Chase was determined to get rid of her.

Xander awkwardly stood at the bottom of the stairs with the others as Angel carried her up to her room. He was tempted to follow them, but he knew Cordy wanted to clean up and get dressed. She didn't really need him around for that. Now that he thought about it, she really didn't need Angel for that either.

Xander turned to Willow and said, "She's going to need help cleaning up."

"Okay," Willow said, climbing up the stairs to Cordy's bedroom.

"Cordy, is there a first aid kit?" Willow asked, following Cordy and Angel into the bedroom.

"Yeah, in the bathroom," Cordy said and then asked. "Do the rest of you need patching up?"

She frowned at Angel's torn clothing and the blood on his chest.

"Those demons got the worst of it," Angel reassured her.

"After I get cleaned up, you're getting patched up," Cordy ordered.

"Right after you see a doctor," Angel insisted.

Cordy rolled her eyes and complained to Willow, "He's like a broken record with the doctor thing. I already said I'd go."

Angel carried Cordy into the bathroom and set her to sit on the edge of the tub. He knew he was supposed to leave her alone with Willow but after being so close to losing Cordy he couldn't quite make it out the door.

Understanding his hesitation Willow said, "I'll take care of her."

Exchanging a look with Cordy he nodded and then left to go downstairs.

"He worries," Cordy said sounding sad. "He's going to blame himself for this."

"He's just worried cause we almost didn't find you," Willow said opening the first aid kit.

Cordy shivered at the thought that they might never have realized she was missing in time. She removed Angel's coat and Willow gasped at the sight.

"It's that bad?" Cordy asked standing up so she could see for herself in the mirror.

"No," Willow lied quickly. "You're fine."

Willow blocked Cordy's view of the mirror.

"It's okay, Willow," Cordy said. "I need to see."

Willow stepped out of her way, and Cordy stared at her reflection.

"Oh," Cordy said tearing up in spite of her determination not to get upset.

Her body was black and blue. There was dried blood, some from the demon but mostly from herself, all over her body. Her wrists were worn and bloody where she'd been tied up. Her breasts were swollen and had the angry imprint of the demon's hands. She was developing a black eye and her lip was split and bleeding. In the back of her mind was the knowledge that it could have been so much worse, but it didn't stop her from being shaken.

Realizing what Angel finding Cordy naked could mean Willow akwardly asked, "Did the demon... did he..."

"No," Cordy said angrily rubbing her eyes. She was determined not to cry. "He tried, but Angel saved me."

Willow wet a cloth and handed it to Cordy and said, "It'll be better after we've cleaned you up."

Cordy nodded and said, "Next time I see Chase will be the last."

*****************************

"We've got to find Chase tonight," Angel said pacing angrily.

"There's only a few hours until dawn," Giles pointed out. "We may not be able to find her if she's gone into hiding."

"The longer she's out there the more danger Cordy is in," Angel said.

"We could take her to that little sister of yours," Xander pointed out. He hesitated to mention Jenny in front of Wesley. No one trusted his connection to the council.

Angel nodded and said, "She'd protect Cordy but that won't be enough."

"Little sister?" Wesley asked horrified. "You'd leave Cordy with some vampire minion of Darla's! Is that where you're hiding Buffy? You're all insane."

"A council who would murder a slayer is insane," Giles replied and turned to Angel. "Cordy would be safe with her, but Chase must be found."

Angel nodded in agreement. Chase was unpredictable and now their enemy. She could easily go to the council with the information about Jenny and her sanctuary. If she would harm Cordy, she couldn't be trusted to be on her own. They were all in danger now.

"Murder!" Wesley shouted in shock. When Wesley thought of the council, he'd think of this great organization designed to aid in riding the world of evil. It was something he was proud to be a part of.

"Why do you think all the demons in town suddenly know Buffy no longer has her strength?" Angel asked angrily.

And suddenly Wesley realized they might be right. He remembered the conversation he'd had with William. Wesley had been certain that he'd talked William out of betraying the slayer to force Giles to give her up. He didn't want to believe it was true.

"Is this little sister of yours truly to be trusted?" Wesley said.

"I'd trust her with my life," Angel replied.

"That's not enough," Wesley said. "I need to see her for myself. Buffy is incredibly vulnerable right now. I must be certain this woman can protect her. How can I trust your word?"

"It's your word that's in question here," Giles said.

"I don't care about your trust or lack of it," Angel said angrily. "We're wasting time."

"We should separate and look for Chase," Xander suggested.

"I won't to leave Cordy and Willow alone here," Angel said. "I've got to take Cordy to the hospital."

"We don't necessarily have to track Chase down,"Wesley said thinking it over. "She's obsessed with you, Angel. She won't be able to resist trying to see you."

"And how much damage could she cause while we wait for her to appear?" Giles said.

"But don't you see," Wesley said. "Cordy and Buffy aren't the only ones in danger now. The demons of Sunnydale know all of you and your relationships to the slayer. You will be targets now. Separating would be a fatal mistake."

"All of you would be safer at..." Giles hesitated. "safer with your sister, Angel."

It was strange for Giles to think of Jenny Angel as a member of anyone's family, but he knew that's the way Angel saw her.

"We'll take Cordy to the E.R.," Angel said. "Then we'll get to my sister's as soon as possible."

"So I'll finally get to meet this mysterious woman," Wesley said.

"No, you aren't going anywhere near her," Angel said.

"But...ah...um.." Wesley sputtered. "That's not acceptable."

"The council isn't going to get access to Je... my sister or Buffy," Angel said in a dangerous tone.

Realizing he was being dismissed and bristling at the insult Wesley replied, "I will find a way around the gifts and fix this."

Wesley left Cordy's house full of determination. He would make up for the Council's errors.

*************************

Physically Buffy was feeling tons better. She was able to walk around the Sanctuary without help and no longer got exhausted easily. She was being to feel like her old self, but still she couldn't sleep. She walked by the lake unable to relax.

Emotionally Buffy was wrecked. She was finally a normal teenage girl but she felt like she was in prison. Jenny's Sanctuary was beautiful and peaceful, but Buffy was trapped there. With the council looking for her, she couldn't enjoy being normal. She had to hide. There was no freedom for her whether she was or wasn't the slayer.

And then Buffy thought of Angel. He was with Cordy now. Buffy didn't even understand it when Xander fell for Cordy and now Angel loved her. Buffy shook her head in confusion. When had it happened? When did she lose Angel? She didn't even realize it was possible to lose him.

She and Angel were supposed to be meant to be. Even though she'd broken up with him she'd deep down believed her and Angel getting back together was inevitable. All the pain of their breakup had come from the fact that there was no getting over Angel for her, and she thought he couldn't get over her either.

Liam sat in front of his tent watching Buffy. She was still recovering, and he worried she was moving around too much. He was tempted to go to her. He wanted to be her comfort, but he sensed the sight of him distressed her too much. Liam was a bad reminder of Angel. All he knew how to do was love and take care of Buffy, but she refused to lean on him any longer. For the first time in his short life Liam was completely lost.

Jenny sat in her tent and meditated. She never required sleep so she would use the night as an opportunity to relax and reflect. It wasn't easy. She was used to having the sanctuary to herself, but the presence of others required Jenny's greatest concentration. Shutting out the thoughts and feelings of others was extremely difficult. Her instinct was to read minds and sooth souls. She could sense the Buffy and Liam's unease. Jenny shared it. To love someone that you can not have was something she understood.

Thinking of Giles had the tendency to ruin her calm. She had to help him heal his broken heart somehow.

Jenny shook off the thoughts of others and tried to meditate again.


	20. Chapter 20

Jenny's quiet was disturbed by the sound of Angel calling her name. She opened her eyes. Suddenly her mind was filled with images of Angel in a battle, Cordy naked with a demon on top of her, Xander telling Angel what Chase had done, and Giles' suspicions about the Council.

"None of us are safe anymore," Jenny heard Angel say in her mind.

"All of you are welcome at the sanctuary," Jenny replied trying to stay calm despite the worry she suddenly felt.

"We were counting on that," Angel replied.

"Cordy?" Jenny asked.

"She's okay but..." Angel said, and Jenny could feel his relief for Cordy and rage towards Chase.

The level of rage Jenny felt shook her. She'd never experienced that emotion before.

"Angel?" Jenny asked confused.

Realizing he'd let his emotions take over, Angel replied, "I don't want to scare you."

It was strange. Jenny was supposed to be the strong one with all the answers, but she was terrified for herself, her friends, and especially Angel. After all, he was the closest thing she had to family. She calmed herself and tried to keep her worry from him.

"Don't let the anger consume you," Jenny insisted. "Clearheadedness is what we need right now."

"I'm trying," Angel replied, and suddenly she could feel his regret. "I should have seen this coming. I should have protected Cordy from Chase."

"Not even I saw that she could go this far," Jenny reassured him feeling the new emotions of guilt and inadequacy. _I should have seen this coming. What use are my gifts if this can happen? _"If I couldn't, how could you? I will prepare the sanctuary for everyone's arrival."

Angel said. "We're just waiting for Cordy to finish with the doctor and then they'll be on their way to you."

"They?" Jenny wondered. "Are you not coming with them?"

"I have to find Chase," he replied.

Angel terminated their connection leaving Jenny to wonder how much danger they were all in. _Where was Chase and what would she do next?_

*******************************

After coming up with an idea she thought was rather brilliant, Chase wondered through Sunnydale cemetery. She hadn't thought she could be more angry with Cordelia than she'd been the morning before but now her body shivered with the rage of it. Cordy survived and now Chase had to do something risky to protect herself. _Why couldn't she have been more reasonable? Why did she force me to have to extremes? Why couldn't she just be gone already?_ As far as she was concerned, all Cordy ever did was make Chase's life more complicated. She was more determined than ever to get Cordy away from Angel regardless of the risk to herself or others. She was not going to lose him. In the end, she knew he'd thank her for it. She ignored that small part of herself that doubted.

"Where you going all alone, little girl?" Chase heard someone say behind her.

"No where," she replied turning to face the vampire.

He grabbed her and all she could do was laugh as he bit into her neck and began to drain her.

*******************************

Wesley stood outside the bar called Willie's desperately wishing he'd gotten different information. After leaving Cordelia's, Wesley decided he had to find the source who told the demons in town that Buffy was no longer a slayer. After a few dead ends he'd found himself at Willie's. Apparently the man in a suit who'd made the announcement about Buffy fit the description of William's assistant.

Wesley stood still devastated at the damage the council could have inflicted; the damage that had already been done. He couldn't help thinking of Cordelia and how fragile she looked as Angel carried her out of that demon's house. She could have died and the council would have been responsible. There had to be something he could do. Giles and the others wouldn't let him get access to Buffy but maybe Wesley could find a way to make things right.

He had to see William although he had no idea what it would accomplish. But Wesley couldn't do nothing. He had to reason with William and make him understand that putting Buffy's friends in danger couldn't be allowed to continue. There had to be another way. He had to let him know that the council could never condone innocent lives placed at risk. Instead of waiting patiently and going through the proper procedure to get a meeting, Wesley let himself into William's hotel room.

William was surprised to see the watcher he assigned to the slayer just enter his suite.

"What's the meaning of this?" William said, but he suspected the plan he'd set in motion had achieved results. He tried his best to look bewildered.

"A young woman almost died tonight because you've forgotten everything the council should stand for," Wesley nearly yelled.

"What are you talking about?" William asked. "Is Buffy..."

"She's fine as far as I know," Wesley said. "Her friend Cordelia Chase was nearly raped and murdered tonight because you had to spread rumors about Buffy's weakness."

"My God!" William exclaimed pretending to be deeply affected. He dropped down to his seat as if the "shock" were too much. "I never intended..."

Wesley didn't let him finish, "What did you think would happen?"

"But I never authorized the news of the slayer's loss of power being shared with others," he replied.

That seemed to take the wind out of Wesley's sails. William made an effort to hide his smile.

"Your assistant?" Wesley said suddenly hesitating.

"What?" William asked urgently. "Please tell me he didn't..."

"Sir," the voice of his assistant could be heard saying as he rushed into the room. "I'm so sorry you were disturbed. I have no idea how he got passed me."

He'd underestimated the watcher. It would not happen again. He charged towards Wesley ready to physically remove him from the room.

"Stop, Jerry!" William ordered. "Are you responsible for the demons of Sunnydale knowing Buffy's secret."

Jerry thought before he answered but then bowed his head, "Yes, Sir. I did what I thought best."

"What you thought best?" William asked in an acid tone. In that moment, he'd known he'd chosen the best possible assistant for his efforts.

"What gave you the right to put Buffy and her friends in danger," Wesley said angrily. "Someone almost died tonight."

"The slayer?" Jerry asked.

"She's fine, no thanks to you," William said and then turned to Wesley. "I know it was my idea, but I thought about what you said. I never would have gone through with it."

Wesley stared at him intently but didn't reply.

"Jerry, you're fired," William said icily.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Jerry said meekly exiting the room.

"I take it Giles and the others are angry," William said.

"They've gone into hiding," Wesley said. "They don't trust the council anymore so I don't know where they are."

William frown at that moment wasn't theatrics. He'd miscalculated. He wanted them afraid enough to turn to him for help. William hadn't expected them to run away entirely.

"This can't continue," William said standing up to put a hand on Wesley's shoulder. "The only way to get through this is working together. You must find a way to communicate with Giles or Buffy and get someone to see reason."

"I'll see what I can do," Wesley said.

"I have complete faith in you," William said escorting him to the door.

"I won't fail," Wesley promised. "I'll protect Buffy and the others."

"Of course you will," William said as Wesley exited the room.

Several minutes later, Jerry reentered the room and said, "He's left the hotel."

William let out a tired sigh, "If Wesley becomes a problem, he'll have to be dealt with."

*****************************

She sat by herself on the hospital bed waiting for the doctor to tell her she could go home. There'd been some raised eyebrows when Cordelia arrived covered in bruises, bloodied wrists, and a reopened wound on her stomach pretending not to remember how she received them. She'd expected more trouble with her story, but the doctor and nurses were surprisingly receptive to her obvious lie. That's the Sunnydale way. If something was disturbing, you grasped to any lie that might allow you to pretend they weren't any monsters. Cordy almost envied their ability to be ignorant. Knowing the monsters are real was something difficult to live with. She didn't think she'd ever be able to forget what happened to her or her anger towards Chase. She shivered with the rage. Cordy just wanted to burst out of that emergency room and track Chase down.

Angel who stood in the waiting room felt the same urgency. Cordelia wasn't safe as long as Chase was free. He wanted to hunt down Chase, but he didn't want to leave Cordy. He wanted to be by her side and hated that they'd made him stay in the waiting room with the others. It was a somber group that sat waiting for news on Cordy. Originally, they planned to separate to get their things before going to Jenny's sanctuary, but Giles pointed out that Wesley was right and that the situation was too uncertain and dangerous for them to separate. Angel stood still watching the doors that Cordy disappeared through. Xander paced as he spoke to his parents on Giles cell phone making up an excuse not to come home while his gaze also watched for Cordy. Giles was strangely quiet and lost in thought. Willow watched all of them uncertain about what would happen next. For now, the plan was to hide, but there didn't seem to be any idea how to get them out of this impossible situation. The choice still seemed to be save the gifts of Chase, Jenny, and Liam or save themselves. There didn't seem to be a compromise not with the council putting the pressure on them.

It was at that moment Cordy walked into the waiting room. Angel walked towards her wanting to take her in his arms but afraid to aggravate her injuries. Noting his hesitation she took his arms and wrapped them around her waist and threw her arms around his neck.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Cordelia said. "The doctors didn't tell me anything I didn't already know."

"Your stomach?" Xander asked unable to forget how she received her original injury. If it wasn't for him and Willow, Cordy wouldn't have had a wound in her side for the demon to reopen.

"They stitched me up," Cordy said and then she noticed how defeated they all looked. "You guys this is a good thing. We're all alive. We're stuck in a crap situation with no ideas how to get out of it, but we're still alive."

"Wow, you almost sound like Pollyanna," Xander said with sarcasm, but he was smiling at her.

"Oh, that's so me," Cordy replied rolling her eyes and smiling back at him. "Let's just get to Jenny's. I need to lie down forever and get some rest."

Feeling emotionally and physically exhausted, she rested her head on Angel's chest and his arms tightened around her as he said, "I'm not going with you."

"Angel..." Cordy began lifting her head so she could look into his eyes.

"Chase is still out there," Angel interrupted gravely. It was hard for him to trust that anyone even Jenny could protect Cordy better than he could but the Sanctuary was the safest place for her, for all of them.

"And she'd sell us out to the council if it served her purpose," Giles said.

Cordelia didn't doubt that was true but had to say, "The council will come after you to draw Buffy out. You can't stay in the open."

"She's right," Willow agreed. "Chase is dangerous, but I think the council's worse."

"Exactly," Angel replied. "And if she tells the council about the sanctuary there will be no place left to hide."

"I really hate your sound logic," Cordelia replied. "I don't want you out there alone with council goons looming over you. After sunrise, you'll be trapped at the mansion."

"I'll be safe. Right now Chase is probably too afraid to face me. So I'll have to search around town to find her," Angel said. "I'll have to check to mansion in case she can't resist finding me, but I won't stay there."

"Where will you go?" Willow asked concerned.

But Cordy already knew, "He's got a place to stay."

She was relieved she'd shown him her father's hidden cottage and hoped the council didn't somehow discover it. Xander couldn't help seeing the fear in Cordy's eyes.

"I'll stay behind too," Xander said surprising even himself. "I can watch Angel's back during the day, and he can watch mine at night as we track Chase."

They all looked at him as if he had three heads. He figured offering to protect Angel was the last thing they expected of him.

"You can't stay," Willow pleaded grabbing his hand. "The sanctuary is where we need to be."

"She's right," Giles said. "I'll stay behind."

"Giles..." Angel began to object.

"I need to be able to work in the library if we're going to resolve this," Giles insisted. "It'd be safer if we stayed together.

Angel nodded and turned to Cordelia, "I'll come see you after sunset."

He kissed her then gently and said, "Be safe."

"Ditto," Cordelia replied giving him another quick kiss.

************************

Wesley didn't know where else to go. He figured Angel wouldn't go into hiding as long as Chase was free to cause trouble. So he made his way to Angel's mansion to await his return. He was startled when he saw a body lying in front of the entrance. Wesley bent down and recognized Chase.

"Help," she said quietly as if speaking hurt.

The pain and weakness she felt made her wonder if she'd let things go too far, but she had to make it look good. She was disappointed that it wasn't Angel who found her, but she figured fooling Wesley might be easier than Angel.

Wesley lifted her, took her inside, and rested her on Angel's couch. He frowned as he noticed the horrendous wound on her neck.

"I have to look for Angel's first aid kit," Wesley said giving her a reassuring pat on the hand.

"Wait!" she exclaimed grabbing his hand with surprising strength. "Cordy's..."

She made a show of how difficult it was to speak. She needed his sympathy and trust if her plan was to work.

"She's safe," Wesley replied.

"Thank God," Chase said pretending relief. "These demons took her. I tried to get to Angel but..."

"You were attacked," Wesley finished for her.

"I was lucky. I had a stake with me," Chase said.

Wesley stood up and said, "I'll get that kit."

Chase smiled as she watched him leave the room. This was easier than she'd imagined. They'd feel sorry for her. Cordy might even thank Chase for risking her life to save Cordelia. Angel would be grateful. He'd see Chase was the better woman. When she heard Wesley coming she quickly hid her smile and tried to look as pathetic as possible. He returned with the first aid kit and a cup filled with tea.

"Thank you," Chase said sipping her tea as he tended her wound. "You are such a good man. They underestimate you."

She placed her hand on his and smiled at him.

Wesley smiled at her and said, "Thank you."

Men were so gullible but not her Angel. He was a challenge and completely worth it.

"Where's Angel?" she couldn't resist asking.

"They're hiding," Wesley said. "They said something about Angel's sister."

"Oh they went to Jenny's," Chase pouted and took a gulp of her tea.

"I'd take you there, but the others think I'd tell the council where they are," Wesley said.

Chase sized Wesley up and said, "You're the council's man aren't you."

"Chase..." Wesley started.

But she had to interrupt, "Don't worry I could care less about that. I just want to feel safe. I want to be with Angel."

"You'd tell the council where to find them?" Wesley asked.

Chased yawned and replied, "The only thing that matters is me being with Angel. You can help me with that."

She yawned again. Being tired wasn't normal for her. Maybe she had let the vampire take too much blood before eliminating him. Chase fought the urge to close her eyes and sleep.

"I don't think that will happen," Wesley said and suddenly the concerned expression on his face became stern.

"What?!" Chase said standing up suddenly. She felt dizzy and had to sit back down.

"I'm willing to hand you the slayer," Chase yelled. "What else do you want?"

He didn't reply but just watched her.

She yawned again and reached for her tea. It was halfway to her mouth when something occurred to her.

"What did you put in my tea?" she asked throwing it across the room. That action took almost all her strength, and she had to lie down on the couch.

"Sleeping pills," Wesley replied. "I have to admit you were pretty convincing, and I might of believed you. But I saw you."

"What?" she said quietly. She was hoping she was just having a nightmare.

"You stood in Cordelia's window calmly as you were counting down the minutes to her death. Xander, Willow and I saw you," Wesley said.

Chase didn't hear his answer. She'd passed out.

Wesley stood up, picked up Angel's phone, and dialed a number.

"I've got Chase," he said. "She's willing to give up the secret of Buffy's whereabouts for access to Angel."


End file.
